Seven Letters
by eurekawriter
Summary: Years ago, a tragic accident emotionally damaged both Justin and Alex. Now, Justin hopes to mend their relationship- by writing letters. But what if these letters become part of their lives more than what was initially expected?
1. Prologue

**Here is a bit of an intro to this story. Hope you find it interesting and enjoy reading! **

March 7, 2014

To this piece of paper and _only _this piece of paper,

My name is Justin Russo- actually, scratch that. I don't know who I am, which is why you most likely won't be seeing a signature from me. For years now, I have been questioning myself and doing a whole lot of that "soul-searching" junk. But first, you're probably wondering _why _I'm even writing this dang thing. Let's just start with the fact that I'm in a mess. But before going any further, I'd just like to point out that I lived a pretty normal life before all this started…well pretty normal for _wizards_. I come from a family of wizards…crazy, right? Hah, it's actually not that crazy…it may get a bit stressful towards the wizard competition (I know that it was for my family…but I'll explain all that later)-but all this wizard stuff isn't the reason why I'm in a mess. It's actually a personal thing between my sister and I. We went through a lot after the accident- I don't really want to go into details because I hate thinking of it, so I'll just save it for later. But let's just say everything fell apart and I haven't seen my sister in years.

So now I'm stuck writing this letter and doing a whole lot of thinking. I've just been thinking a lot about the past since I left home. It's been killing me inside. _She's _been killing me. But as I try and ignore all this emotional rubbish, I've realized two important things in my life. Believe it or not, a few years ago, I visited a shrink. I thought having counseling might help- well…only one good thing came out of it. All my therapist did was talk about my feelings and other boring things, but I really liked an analogy she gave me once. She told me my life is like a puzzle and each significant person I encounter, each event I go through, and the feelings I have, all make up the pieces of my puzzle. Deep, huh? She didn't tell me how many "pieces" I was supposed to have or anything, but we discovered two pieces so far. One piece symbolizes my "childhood"- to my therapist, it means one thing, but to me, it means everything I am as a wizard. I didn't want to say "magic" as a puzzle piece or else she wouldn't have believed me. The second piece represents a question mark, as in I don't know myself anymore. My shrink said it was important to add that- it'll all add up in the end apparently. The second important thing in my life is the number seven. It may just seem like an ordinary number to you, but it's got a heck of a lot of meaning to me. You see, the number seven has shown up in so many places in my life-

I was _seven _years old when I first found out about my wizard powers.

_7/7/07_…..worst day of my life- you'll find out about this later.

I saw that shrink for just _seven _days.

My nephew's name is _seven _letters long.

I'll be writing _seven _more letters after this one.

You see? There's a couple examples right there. I bet you more number sevens will show up in my life too. So although you now know _why _I'm practically sharing all my feelings on this sheet of paper, you may also be marveling over the fact that this is in letter format. Well, I'm going to fix the relationship between my sister and I through letters- so why not practice now? Writing letters is where it's all going to start- and how it's going to end.

Oh and you know how I told you _how _significant the number seven is to me?

_Well, seven _years ago, my sister lost her little boy.

All because of me.

**Let me know if you'd like to see more- reviews are always appreciated. :)**


	2. Memories

**Thanks for giving this story a try and allowing me to write it :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it's kind of just a chapter to "set the background". **

I swear it was an _accident_.

I didn't mean it. I really didn't.

It was his birthday.

_7/7/07…_

"_Happy Birthday, Will." _

"_Uncle Justin! You made it!" Will exclaimed as he opened the door._

"_I wouldn't miss seeing you on your birthday for the world, buddy." _

"_William Mason Greyback! What did I say about opening the door without….." Alex soon appeared and welcomed, "Oh…never mind."_

"_Don't be hard on him, Alex…it's his birthday. Plus, he's old enough to know when to open the door." Justin smirked._

_Will agreed, "Yeah, mom. I'm seven years old today." _ (You see, there's that seven again.)

_Alex glared at Justin, "Way to go- bringing more nonsense to his ego."_

_Justin shrugged it off and as Alex turned away, he high-fived Will. They walked into the living room together. _

"_Look who's here!" Will beamed. _

"_Hey, Justin! You were able to come!" Zeke greeted. _

"_Yeah, sorry I'm late by the way. I couldn't get off work any sooner."_

"_No problem, honey, we just finished eating lunch. Alex and Mason are in the kitchen cleaning up, but you could probably grab some food anyways." Teresa suggested._

"_That's alright- I had lunch at work, but I'll check in on them anyways." Justin said as he entered the kitchen. _

_Alex asked, "You want something to eat, Justin?"_

"_Nope, I'm good."_

"_Okay, suit yourself."_

_Alex nudged Mason who was washing some dishes and whispered, "Mason, look who came."_

"_Hi, Mason." Justin said._

_Mason looked up and faced his brother-in-law, nodding, "Justin." He turned to Alex and turned off the faucet, "I'll be out in the living room."_

_As Mason left, Justin sighed and asked Alex, "Why does he always treat me like that?"_

"_Come on, Justin. Don't bring this up now." Alex replied._

_Justin persisted sternly, "I'm just saying….I always feel so 'unwelcomed' when I'm around him. There's just something about him…"_

"_Stop it! If you can't accept the past and the fact that I'm happy with him, then leave, okay?" Alex retorted strongly._

_Justin sighed, "Alright…I'm just worried. That's all. I'm sorry."_

_Alex calmed down and looked at Justin, "Please, Justin. You don't need to be worried. He's a nice guy."_

_Justin nodded understandingly and left the kitchen. Will was opening his gifts, which reminded Justin of his present. He watched as Will laughed, "Hey Silly Willy, I got you something."_

_Will followed Justin outside and asked anxiously, "What did you get me?"_

"_This." Justin held up a brand new surfboard for kids his age._

_Will's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, "Is...is...that for me?"_

"_You bet….and I'm going to teach you how to surf today. How does that sound?" Justin smiled._

"_Awesome!" Will yelled. _

"_But only if your mom lets you." Justin said, but before he could say anything else, Will had already left to find Alex. _

_Max observed the surfboard and commented, "That's a pretty sweet board, Justin."_

_Justin nodded, "Thanks. I'm glad he likes it though."_

_Harper reassured him, "Of course he loves it, Justin. You're his idol!"_

_At that moment, Will appeared, dragging Alex with him, "Mom said yes! When can we go?"_

"_I'm ready when you are." _

_Mason interrupted abruptly, "Whoa, whoa…hold on. I never said you could go, Will."_

"_Aww…come on, Dad." Will pleaded._

_Alex agreed, "Mason, it'll be alright."_

_Justin added, "We're just surfing, dude." _

_Mason rolled his eyes, "I'm not worried about that…doesn't Will want to stay? This is his party."_

_Teresa interrupted, "We're fine with it, Mason. Let the kid have some fun."_

"_See? They're cool with it…and it'd be good to spend time together- I hardly get to see him." Justin reasoned._

_Mason stood up and faced Justin, "He's my son and I say no."_

_Justin retorted, "I don't know what's wrong with you, Mason. Whenever I'm involved, it's always a 'no'!" _

"_I'm just doing what's best for him." Mason angrily spit back._

"_No, you're not. If you're doing what's best for him, then…." _

_Alex stepped in between them and glared, "Both of you, grow up!" She brought her voice down to whisper, "Don't do this now…it's his birthday, for God's sake. He's going to go, alright?"_

_Mason didn't say a word and just walked off hastily. An awkward silence hung in the room, but Justin had enough courage to break it, "Umm…anyone want to join us?"_

_Everyone said no, except for Max- he always enjoyed these type of things. The three guys arrived at the beach and Justin walked towards a spot without anyone there. There were just small waves- for a beginner. Justin said to Will, "Buddy, why don't you get ready? I'm going to go help Uncle Max with some of our things."_

_Will nodded, "Okay."_

_As they unpacked their own surfboards, Max quietly asked, "What's between you and Mason?"_

_Justin shook his head and took a deep breath, "You know exactly how I feel about him."_

_Max sighed, "I know, I know…you know that I feel the same way about him too, but you've got to get over it…for Alex's sake." _

"_I'm not going to be treated like crap, Max. There's literally something wrong with him."_

_Max pleaded, "Just do your best and least try."_

_Justin shrugged him off and headed towards the waves. Justin and Max surfed for a bit as Will just watched. Soon Max decided he was too exhausted to do it anymore so Justin taught Will by himself. _

"_Look, I'm doing it!" Will exclaimed excitedly._

"_Good job, my man!" Justin yelled, "Keep going!"_

_Max watched from the shore and noticed a rather large wave creeping up from behind. He immediately stood up and tried to catch Justin's attention, "Justin! Watch out! Look behind you!"_

_Justin noticed Max freaking out from shore and thought he was being silly. He then saw that he was pointing at something and looked behind him to find a large wave ready to crash down on him. He quickly turned his eyes upon Will, who was smiling right back at him. _

_He exclaimed, "Will! Watch out!" But before he knew it, Justin was held down by the water. He struggled to fight back and eventually he arose to the surface. He frantically looked around and yelled again, "Will!" _

_Max could barely see what was going on out there and tried yelling, "What's going on?"_

_However, Justin didn't respond because he was preoccupied looking for Will. He frantically searched around him and swam underneath the water- but no sign of Will._

_As Max saw Justin mouth "Will" to him, instantly, a horrible feeling grew inside of him._

_Justin yelled again, "Will!" He looked around and finally found a small body floating near some rocks. "Oh God…." _

_Max ran towards the water and helped Justin carry Will to shore. "Oh my gosh…."_

_Justin anxiously asked, "Are you okay, Will? Will?"_

_Without a respond, Max said, "Come on…"_

_Justin quickly dialed 911 and then kneeling beside him, Justin felt a small feeling of relief as he watched Will cough up some water, "He's awake! Will, can you hear me?"_

"_Uncle..J..Justin?" Will managed to ask._

"_I'm here, buddy. You'll be okay…." Justin smiled at him and held him in his arms. _

_Will weakly smiled back at him and whispered, "I did it…."_

"_Yes, yes you did. You were great, Silly Willy." Justin used his nickname for him. _

_Will's eyes slowly closed and Justin shook his head, "No, no…Will, listen to me! Wake up!"_

_Max noticed, "Justin, he's bleeding." Max pointed the side of his head- where a rock must've hit him. _

_Justin worriedly checked for a pulse- finding none, he yelled, "Max! What do I do?"_

"_I…I…" Max was too shocked to really absorb any of this. _

_Justin began performing CPR over and over again. After a few minutes, he cried, "Where's the paramedics?"_

"_I think I see them coming." Max observed, but then realized something and suggested, "Justin! I know this sounds crazy, but you got to listen to me, okay?"_

"_Yeah, what?"_

"_Use magic."_

"_What?" _

"_Come on…you can save them!"_

"_I've never brought back someone to life!" Justin exclaimed as he continued to do CPR. "There's not even a spell for it! It's got to be against the rules!"_

"_So what, Justin? Don't play by the rules….at least try and come up with a spell!"_

"_I..I..can't…" Justin felt lost- there was no way he could come up with a spell in time._

"_Do it before the paramedics arrive!" Max urged him._

"_I can't! I'm not good with spells!"_

"_Yes, you are!"_

"_Alex was the one who was able to make up spells in a second…I can't do that!"_

_Before Max could reply, medics came rushing to them and surrounded them- trying to bring back little Will to the best of their ability. Justin watched from the side in complete distress and deep inside, he knew nothing could save his nephew._

_7/7/07….. _

And it's the day he died.

In my arms.

My nephew died because of me. It was an accident, but I still feel like I _killed _my sister's only child. And of all days, it was his birthday! His _seventh _birthday! It was the worst day of my life. You should've seen everyone's reactions. Max called everyone right after the accident and we all met at the hospital. Doctors had pronounced him dead on arrival to the hospital and guess who got to break the news? Me. It was completely awful. Everyone just had some sort of shocked expression on their faces, but I could never forget Alex's face. It, too, was filled with shock, but I looked in her eyes and I also saw _pain _and _regret. _Everyone was crowding around her, especially Mason- I didn't _dare _look at him. I just watched from the side, helplessly, as everyone else comforted her. Oh and from that memory, I bet you noticed how much Mason and I got along. There has always been a tension between him and I ever since he came back. I'll save details for later, but let's just say I get a really bad vibe from him.

The funeral was quiet and small, with a nice reception afterwards- I didn't talk to Alex though. I didn't talk to anyone really. I continued to avoid them for a few months, but one day, I decided to visit Alex.

The "accident" needed closure….

_Justin went over to Mason and Alex's house, also surprised to find Teresa there as well. She must've been comforting Alex- or something._

"_Mom?" Justin asked._

"_Oh…hi, Justin."_

"_I need to see Alex. Where is she?" _

_Teresa sighed, "I don't think that's such a good idea…"_

"_Look, is Mason around?" Justin bluntly asked._

"_No…he went to the store, but he should be home soon." Teresa explained._

"_I don't care. Where's Alex?"_

_Teresa sighed and gave in, "In her room…but she's…."_

_Justin ignored her and ran upstairs to Alex's room. He peeked inside and saw her lying on her bed. This wasn't going to be easy. He knew his sister too well. This was just the beginning. You never wanted to be around her if she's mourning. Alex always stayed quiet for a long time and never took much care of herself- like she never ate or slept. And one thing funny about her was that she barely cried…which is also a bad thing because she would have a HUGE breakdown. _

"_Alex?"_

_Alex immediately hopped out of bed and stood up facing Justin, "What do you want?"_

"_Alex, please listen to me."_

"_What is there to listen to?"_

_Justin sighed, "Why are you still mad at me?"_

_Alex looked to the side and muttered, "It's not about that."_

_Justin barely heard what she said and replied, "Yes, it is. I can't stand knowing the fact that you hate me."_

"_What am I supposed to say, Justin? Will is gone. I never ever get to see him or be with him again." Alex said bitterly. "You could've used magic to save him…why didn't you?"_

"_I..I…couldn't, Alex. You know that it's probably against the rules and it can't be done unless if you're a really knowledgeable wizard."_

"_You always have to play by the rules, don't you? You could've at least tried!" Alex screamed at him._

"_I know…and don't you think I feel regretful for everything? You never think about me or anyone else's feelings!" _

"_I can't believe you're gaining up on me! Don't you see I'm mourning?" Alex let tears escape. _

_Justin was surprised and a bit taken aback, "I...I'm sorry…" _

"_Look, Justin, stop apologizing. It doesn't bring Will back, now does it?" Alex said angrily. _

"_I know that, Alex, but I'm just saying sorry." _

"'_**I'm sorry' doesn't mean anything to me!**__" Alex practically screamed. _

_Justin yelled back, "Why can't you forgive me?"_

_Before Alex could reply, Mason came barging in and exclaimed, "What is going on in here?"_

"_We're a bit busy, Mason."_

_Mason's attention turned to Alex, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Alex! Sweetie, it's okay…shhh…." He turned back to Justin and yelled, "What did you do to her?"_

"_I said we were talking, Mason."_

_Alex glared at him, "No, we're done. Leave us alone, Justin!"_

"_No."_

"_Leave!" Mason raised his voice._

"_You can't tell me what to do." Justin gritted his teeth._

"_But I can. And I want you to leave." Alex furiously yelled._

_Justin couldn't believe Alex and thought she was better than this, so he stated firmly, "__**I am your brother**__, Alex. You can't just shove me out of your life."_

"_Actually, I am shutting you out of my life because __**you aren't my brother**__!" Alex yelled, without an ounce of regret. _

_Justin realized Alex was dead serious, but was surprised by what she said. She really hurt him, so Justin decided to grant her so called demand. He retorted, "Fine! I respect what you want. You want me to leave? Then I'll leave…but I'm never coming back." _

And that's just what I did.

I haven't seen her for seven years now and I'm not planning to see her anytime soon either (hence the letters I'm writing). Actually, I haven't kept in touch with anyone...not even my parents or Max. I'm sure they're doing just fine though. I just can't go back knowing the last time I was there I screwed up big time. But I learned a lot from that day.

They were both right. Like I said before, it's my entire fault. And what now bugs me the most, even til' today, is the fact that I didn't even _try. _Sure I did CPR, but I bet I could've saved him with magic. I'm so stupid…that's why I couldn't be around them anymore. I needed to leave for my own good.

And secondly, I learned I'm not her brother- well according to Alex.

But let's not dwell on those memories, now shall we? Because I have a letter to mail.

**I know this was a long chapter and I hope you've gotten a better understanding of the background of this story…but there will be a lot more explaining to do in upcoming chapters :P **

**So please review!**


	3. Letter One

**Enjoy!**

"Zachary! Elliott! Get down here now!" Alex yelled in frustration.

"What, Mom?" Zachary walked in sulking behind his brother.

"Who made this mess?" Alex pointed to their bedroom.

"He did." The boys pointed to one another.

"I think you both did. Clean it up, alright?"

Zachary rolled his eyes, "What if I don't want to?"

Alex frowned and began, "Zach…you know your father is coming home today and…"

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll clean it up." Elliott sighed as he dragged his brother into their room.

As Elliott began to pick up clothes off the floor, Zachary folded his arms, "Why do you always do what Mom asks?"

"Well, first, she's our mom. And second, it's a rule in this house." Elliott rolled his eyes.

"Do you always play by the rules? Gosh, you are so boring. Live a little!" Zachary laughed.

"Shut up, Zach. Come on and help me. The sooner we get done, the more we can spend time with Dad." Elliott reasoned.

Zachary replied, "Fine, fine."

Alex quickly cleaned up the kitchen before hearing the doorbell and opening the door. Standing in front was her husband, Mason. She greeted, "Hey."

"Hi, sweetie." Mason smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Daddy!" A little girl peeked out from behind Alex's legs.

"Uhh…hi, Mikayla." Mason smiled weakly.

Alex realized Mason didn't seem too happy, but before she could say anything, two sets of footsteps came running up the stairs. "Dad!"

Mason smiled widely and picked up one of his boys, "Zach! How you doing, buddy?"

"I'm great Dad, but I missed you."

"I missed you too, buddy."

"Uhh...hi, Dad." Elliott shyly said.

"Oh, Elliott. Nice to see you." Mason acknowledged him.

"Do you want to watch a movie with us tonight, Dad?" Zachary eagerly asked.

"Sure, go downstairs. I'll be there in a sec." Mason said before leaving for the kitchen.

Alex quickly put Mikayla on the living room floor and walked into the kitchen, "Uhh…Mason, are you alright?"

Mason turned around and brushed a hand through his hair, "Alex, I lost my job."

"What?"

"I lost my job as a salesman, okay? You know that work hasn't been easy lately." Mason said.

"But…how are we going to…"

"Look, it's okay. I can get a job at like a store or something…we'll be okay, right?"

Alex sighed, "Mason…I know we'll be fine. But are you okay? You seem…"

Mason just shook his head and left abruptly. Alex sighed and decided to just leave him alone. He was probably just shaken up from what happened and all. She looked at a pile of envelopes on the kitchen table and realized Mason had brought in the mail. She flipped through the pile and reached one particular letter. All that was scribbled on the envelope was her name and her address. She slowly tore it open and began reading the sloppy writing scribbled across the paper before her.

Letter One

_Trust._

Alex-

As you read this letter, you probably have realized there's no return address- so that means two things. First, I'm risking the fact that this gets to you, so I really hope you're reading this right now. Second, and most importantly, I hope you have no clue who I am. I don't intend for you to think of me as a "stalker", but let's just say I'm an old family friend that you haven't seen for awhile now. You probably don't remember me or think of me much, but I remember a lot about you (That sounds creepy, but bare with me- I'll explain it all). If you're still reading this letter, then I'd like to point out the word above- _trust. _Trust is a funny concept. You may trust someone completely and you think that you know they trust you back when all of a sudden, they "betray" you. Trusting someone takes a lot of courage for a person to do because it's risky. But all in all, trust is so important. If you didn't learn to trust, would you be where you're at today? Really think about that because maybe you've lost trust in people in the last couple years of your life. So start now and trust me, alright? I know it's a lot to ask, but just give me chance to truly explain who I am. You will be receiving six more letters after this one. All I ask is for you to read each one carefully and maybe you'll come to realize why I'm doing this. Trust that everything will be alright. It's as simple as that.

P.S- I don't sign letters.

Alex took a deep breath after reading the strange letter. She could barely think straight and quickly refocused her eyes on the same paper again. She wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream…was a lunatic really writing to her?

I haven't used magic since that day.

Yup, that's right. I haven't picked up my old wand for seven years now. It's stored somewhere in my closet, probably collecting dust as I speak. You would think that taking away magic from a wizard would be hard, but it was actually quite easy…at least for me. After the accident, I vowed never to use magic again. How could I? I mean, how could I use magic on a daily-basis, knowing that I never even used it just once to save my nephew? I don't deserve anyways.

It wasn't mine in the first place.

_Days after the Russo family wizard competition were a bit tense and stressful on everyone. Knowing that two of their kids no longer had magic, Jerry and Teresa decided it was best to keep quiet. They tried not to bring up the competition, but also didn't want it to tear their family apart. So they called one of their "family meetings". _

"_We know things have been a bit nerve-wracking lately, but we just want to put closure on this." Jerry began._

"_Dad…" Justin began._

"_Guys, we just want to make sure this doesn't get out of hand. I don't want to lose my family over magic." Teresa sternly stated._

_Alex blurted, "Mom, Dad! Relax, okay? We're all going to be fine. We won't let this affect our family. I won't let that happen."_

_Jerry focused on his two sons more, "Justin, Max, don't feel…."_

_Max interrupted, "Dad, we're fine. Sure, these last few days have felt strange without our powers, but we're glad Alex got to keep hers."_

"_I don't want them." _

_Four sets of eyes stared at Alex in disbelief. Jerry began, "Honey, you don't have to do that. The boys understand…"_

"_No, Dad, I want to."_

_Teresa asked, "Can you even…."_

_Alex interrupted, "I already asked the wizard council for permission."_

_Justin shook his head, "No, Alex, I'm not letting you give up your powers just because you feel bad for Max and I."_

_Alex looked surprisingly at her brother, "Justin…you don't have to…"_

"_No, Alex. I'm really happy for you. You deserve it and you've proved you're the greater wizard out of all of us." Justin continued._

"_Wait…so the wizard council is letting you split your powers to give to both your brothers?" Jerry clarified._

_Alex looked down, "Uhh…not exactly. I can only give it to one of them…so I asked them if we could set up another wizard competition."_

_Max shook his head and stated, "Whoa! Hold up…I do not want to do another competition."_

"_You have to if you want…." Alex began._

"_No. I want Justin to have it. If I had them, I honestly wouldn't know what to do with them. Plus, I'd like to be normal for once."_

"_You guys! Stop feeling sorry for me! Everyone knows that I studied hard and I admit to really wanting these powers, but I'm perfectly fine that Alex won. We don't have to go through all this trouble." Justin reasoned._

_Max sighed, "Alex…just give it to him before he starts rambling more."_

_Alex quickly murmured a strange spell and the Russo family watched as powers slowly shifted from her to Justin. Justin yelled, "Alex! I said…."_

"_I know what you said, but what's done is done. Just accept that you have your powers back. It's my gift to you." Alex chuckled._

_Justin sighed and smiled sweetly back, "You never give gifts…but thanks anyways, Alex. You're a great little sister."_

"_Okay….stop with the mushy family moments. It's killing me." Alex said as she started heading off to bed._

_Teresa called out, "Wait, sweetie! I just have one more question."_

"_Yeah, Mom?"_

"_Didn't you want to experience your powers before giving them away?"_

"_I did all that I wanted to do with them."_

"_What?" Jerry curiously questioned. _

"_You'll find out." Alex gave them one of her "Alex" looks and they all felt a bit anxious to see what she did._

You will never believe what she did with the powers before giving them back to me. What Alex did, sent us, the Russos, into an even crazier state than before. I honestly think we fought over that more than the wizard competition. But that's another story for me to tell because I got to finish packing. Oh, did I mention that I'm moving back to New York? Who would've thought I would return now…especially the way I've been holding up? Well, all I can say is that I'm not doing it for personal purposes. I got offered this great teaching job at a school about an hour away from the old Sub-Station. I know that I'll be going back "home", but I think that it's far enough away from everyone to cause any trouble. I won't be stopping by anyone's home for a visit- I just miss my home city.

Alex folded the piece of paper and placed it back into the envelope. She wanted to throw it away, but something inside told her to keep it so she just put it in an old shoebox and shoved it under the bed.

Millions of questions ran through her head and she could barely think straight herself. First off, who in the world was writing to her? This person was just…odd. She had never received a letter like this before. And this person acted like they were best friends or something. How could she "trust" a complete stranger? In general, there hadn't been much trusting/honesty in the family lately. _She _didn't believe in trusting people…at least not since her little boy's accident. She hated thinking about it, but it had changed everything. Nothing was the same anymore.

And deep down, she felt like this anonymous writer was her only comfort in her messed up life.

**So I'm going to apologize in advance because I won't be able to update for the next two weeks. I'll be back for one day, but then I highly doubt I can write a good chapter in one night and I have to leave the next day for a funeral (death in the family)- I'll be gone for another week too. But I still hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you guys are lucky, you might see an update in between when I'm gone.**

**Reviews….please!**


	4. Waverly Place

**Hello Everyone! It's good to be back :) Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been gone and just returned last night. I still hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

Waverly Place.

fI'm standing on the corner of the street that I called home. I remember running through these streets and thinking back on all my memories as a kid. I'm beginning to recognize all the little shops along the street and of course, at the very end, I see the old sub-station. It looked good and healthy so I assumed Dad and Mom had kept the place up. But that's all I can do right now….just _watch. _I don't have the guts to go back and visit everyone right now. I actually just finished settling into my new condo about an hour from here….but I just wanted to visit my childhood home- and get some necessities at my favorite grocery store on Waverly Place.

"Oh Sir! You forgot a grocery bag." The cashier came running out of the store to hand me a bag.

"Oh, oops. Thanks, man." I chuckled.

"No problem."

I started walking down the street towards my car and once I put all the groceries in the trunk, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Justin? Is that you?"

I could have recognized that voice from anywhere, so although I was nervous, but excited, I slowly turned around.

"Max?"

* * *

For the last couple days, all Alex could think about was that strange letter. She was extremely set on finding the author. Whoever wrote that letter to her seemed so mysterious, yet very familiar. She couldn't grasp an absolute idea, but she felt like she had seen that type of writing before. The letter seemed like a riddle- with the whole thing about "trust". She still didn't know what to think of that. The writer was right though- trust was important. It was the _real _reason for where she was at today- with Mason. Oh how vividly she remembered the day everyone found out about them.

_Justin had just received his full wizard powers and he was having a blast experimenting with them- with Max often being the test subject. But being Max, he thoroughly enjoyed the attention and loved playing the "victim". _

"_Max, stand in the corner and put this helmet over your head."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm going to try and do a spell to transport you underwater. The helmet will help you breathe."_

"_Awesome! Let's do it!" _

_As Max started to head for the corner, Jerry shouted, "Hold up, you two! Is this really necessary to do now?"_

_Justin and Max looked at each other, then back at Jerry, "Yes."_

_Jerry rolled his eye, "Can't you save this for later?"_

"_Why?"_

_Teresa butted in, "Because your sister is having a special friend over for dinner and she requested that the whole family be present."_

"_Oh come on, Mom! You know Alex- it'll probably be just someone she met randomly at a party, no one special. Plus it'll take us just one hour to do this spell. "_

_Max agreed, "Yeah, Mom, let us do it."_

"_No. I don't want to be the one to have to explain to Alex's friend that you two are stuck in the middle of nowhere…underwater!"_

_Justin sighed, "Okay, okay…..well, this 'special' dinner better be worth it."_

"_That's my boy." Jerry smiled. _

_Right before dinner, Alex came walking in holding a guy's arm. The whole family stared in complete silence. Being Max, he broke the silence._

"_Wow….déjà vu." Max whispered._

_Teresa added, "No kidding….he looks like…."_

_Max finished, "Alex's old British boyfriend."_

_Jerry laughed, "What a coincidence!"_

_Justin chuckled a bit too and relaxed a bit, "He does look a lot like Mason." _

"_Uhh…I am Mason." A deep voice commented._

_Teresa was in shock and asked, "You mean….the real one?"_

_Mason smiled, "Yup, in flesh and blood."_

_Max slowly put his hand out for a handshake and exclaimed, "Welcome back, bro!"_

"_What? No!" Jerry yelled over protectively and swatted his son's hand away. _

_Teresa said, "Calm down, Jerry…before this gets blown out of proportion. Umm let me ask something though….is this even possible?" _

_Justin smirks, "I don't think so….it can't be. No one can turn a wolf into a human unless you have full wizard powers and can make up strong, effective spells easily. And plus you have to consult the wizard council…."_

_As realization dawned over the family of Russos, dead silence hung in the air. Jerry did his little spastic thing, "Agh….You…..Her….She…Ugh….Alex!"_

"_Dad…please let me explain…" Alex began._

_Justin interrupted her and yelled, "Alex, you didn't just go to the wizard council to ask permission to give me your powers…you were there for another reason too, right?"_

_Alex looked at her feet, not wanting to face her older brother. After a few more moments of silence, Justin moved closer. _

"_AM I RIGHT?" Justin practically yelled at the top of his lungs._

_Alex confessed, "Alright..alright…you remember what I said about doing all I wanted with my wizard powers? Well this is it. I brought Mason back."_

"_But…you two ended your relationship a long time ago!" Teresa said._

"_I know, but I haven't stopped thinking about him and I felt like I really needed him back." Alex explained._

_Mason spoke up, "Mr. and Mrs. Russo, I…"_

"_Zip it!" Jerry exclaimed in anger. _

_Mason immediately raised his voice and sincerely apologized, "No! Mr. Russo, please give me a chance to say something….I am extremely sorry for what I did to Alex many years ago. It was a huge mistake, but I had no control over it, which is why we traveled back to Transylvania to get that necklace. Obviously, things didn't go as planned and I so desperately wanted to be with Alex again. But for her safety, I had to go….leaving her heartbroken once more. But all these years, I have never stopped loving her and I've done everything to try and get her back. And when Alex went to the Wizard Council, I couldn't feel happier. I will always love your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Russo, and I'll be there for her forever. So please give me a second chance to let Alex know I love her."_

_Jerry looked at Teresa, who nodded, and then turned to Mason, "You really love her, don't you?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Then…welcome back, Mason." Jerry smiled and shook his hand. _

_Alex squealed with happiness, but then mentioned, "I'm glad you guys are alright with Mason being here tonight…because I forgot to add a tiny detail."_

_Jerry raised his eyebrow, "What, sweetie?"_

"_Uhh…we're kinda married."_

_The whole room burst into shouts and hysterics. Jerry exclaimed, "What?"_

"_Yes! Finally! I get pilgrims for werewolf Thanksgiving! Congrats, guys!" Max yelled. _

_Theresa added, "But…I wasn't part of your wedding."_

"_You're too young to be married, Alex! Why didn't you ask for my permission and…." Jerry shouted._

"_I wanted to see my baby get married…my only girl too…."_

"_So where do we find the pilgrims?"_

"_You don't know true love so why did you get married! It's too early!"_

_After a couple minutes of yelling, Alex and Mason finally settled them down. Teresa sighed, "Oh well….it's already done."_

_Max smiled, "So you guys are really meant to be, huh?_

_Jerry sighed once again, "Fine….let me try this again. Mason, welcome back…and welcome to the family!"_

_However, Alex noticed something missing. One person hadn't mentioned anything throughout this whole situation. She quietly whispered, "Justin…you haven't said anything yet….please say something."_

_Justin brought his head up quickly and everyone could see his face- full of anger and angst. He stood up abruptly and walked over to Mason, punching him straight in the face."_

"_JUSTIN!" _

_Jerry and Max quickly held back Justin as he struggled and yelled, "That was for breaking my sister's heart, you heartless piece of….."_

"_Stop!" Teresa tried to interrupt. _

_Justin continued, "Everyone might be alright with you around, but right now, you are FAR from what I call family. You will never EVER be part of my family."_

"_How could you?" Alex said as she helped Mason stand up. She yelled, "You're my older brother, Justin! How could you let me down now?"_

_Justin looked sorrowful at Alex and whispered, "This time, I think you really let me down, Alex. I thought you could do better than this." He hastily walked out of the sub-station and slammed the door._

Reliving this memory made Alex rethink her life…and how different it had become. She felt like Mason was a stranger nowadays. She didn't know him anymore and that bothered her greatly. When she was younger, she would always tell herself that one thing she would look in a guy was to be their friend- someone she could laugh with, talk to, and be there for her always. But now Alex felt like she couldn't call him her best friend anymore. Although she still loved Mason dearly, she thought about another thing- how much it hurt her family, especially her brother- Justin. Gosh, she hadn't seen him for about seven years now, but still wondered about him each day. After Will's accident, she had been so horrible to him, but that was because she was confused and scared. Now, she would do anything to have him back- to comfort her and help her, just like any other older brother would do.

* * *

"This is unbelievable! It's really you!" Max hugged his older brother.

Justin weakly smiled, "Uhh…yup. It's really me."

"When did you get back? Have you seen…."

"Max! Calm down, alright?"

Max just smiled widely at him and apologized, "Oh, sorry. I'm just so excited to see you again, bro. It's been seven years! To tell you the truth, I've missed you…everyone's missed you."

"Thanks."

"So where have you been all this time?" Max asked eagerly.

Justin sighed and reluctantly answered, "Umm…I moved to California to work…uhh…and now I'm back because I got offered a job here- as a teacher."

"Look, I know you're going to hate me or asking this, but why did you leave?" Max asked.

Justin gave him a confused look, "What do you mean? Isn't it obvious why I left?"

"No…should it be? Because you kind of just disappeared, Justin."

"You're smarter than this, Max, I know you are. I left after…umm…the accident, shouldn't it be clear now?" Justin asked.

"Are you really still dwelling on that? It's been seven years, Justin! And it wasn't your fault!"

Justin ignored Max's statement and continued, "Didn't she tell you…."

Max interrupted, "Who's 'she', Justin? We thought you just left because you wanted to deal with Will's death by yourself- yet again, we thought you'd return after a couple days, not _seven _years."

"_What? _Is that what you guys thought? Didn't _Alex _tell you anything?"

"Well, that's what she said….you needed to deal with his death by yourself." Max simply said.

"No, Max! I left because Alex told me to leave. We had a fight the day we left and she told me that I meant nothing to her. I'm not family to her anymore….so I immediately let myself out of her life…it was the best thing to do at the moment. And I haven't talked to her because every time I want to, I just want to say sorry and apologize. But the day I left, she told me that **I'm Sorry **doesn't mean _anything _to her." Justin briefly explained.

Max stood speechless and barely muttered, "I…wow..umm…glad to hear the whole story now."

"Look, Max…great seeing you, but I need to leave."

Max scoffed, "Just like that? Really, Justin. Come on, let me call Mom and Dad first. They'll be so excited to see you…maybe we can…."

Justin shook his head, "No, no! I'm not back to see anyone, Max. It just so happened I bumped into you here, but I never wanted to come back for this reason."

"But, Justin! You haven't kept in touch for seven years! Do you know what it's done to…." Max's voice trailed off.

Justin interrupted quickly, "Done what, Max? What happened? Is Mom and Dad alright?"

Max reluctantly answered, "Umm….they're hanging in there. But since you…."

"Wait, you can't be saying that the day I left…."

Max nodded, "The day you left, Justin, was the start of a lot of things."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that things have changed…a lot."

"Like what?"

"Here…I'll start with the basics first. You remember Harper? And Zeke?"

Justin nodded, "Of course, I remember them."

"Well, they just got married and Harper's pregnant."

"I knew those two would work out." Justin thought back to High School.

Max continued, "Umm…I've been married for three years now as well. Her name is Gabriella and we have a two year old daughter- Sophie."

"I have a niece? You've really grown up, haven't you, Max?" Justin chuckled slightly, but asked, "What about Mom and Dad?"

"They're okay. What hurts them the most is how much the family has split, but the Sub-Station keeps them busy." Max said.

Justin asked, "What do you mean the family split?"

Max sighed, "Well…you're part of it- not seeing you for years and you leaving in a hurry hurt them a lot. But not as much as…."

"Who?"

"Alex and Mason."

"What did they do?"

Max repeated, "As I said before, things have changed, so don't be shocked by what I say...umm….I honestly don't know how they're doing."

"How can you not know, Max?"

"Just like you, they've shut us out of their lives too. A month after you left, they moved away too. They didn't move far, but just far enough so that they can't see us as often. I think they live about an hour or so away from here. For a few months, they would keep in touch, but now they don't call, e-mail, or even visit us anymore." Max clarified.

"Why not?"

"I don't know! You know that Alex can be barely tolerable at times, but family was the most important thing to her. She loved us….which is why we can't believe we haven't seen her for years as well. I don't know if it has anything to do with Mason…"

Justin interjected, "He had better not done anything to Alex. I swear, if he…."f

"Calm down, Justin. I think they're finef. Mason loves her."

"Like hell he does."

Max rolled his eyes, "Let it go….it might not even be his fault. It's just their decision to stay away from us. See? Things have changed."

Justin nodded slowly and just quietly said, "I really need to go now, Max. But I guess it was kinda nice to talk to you again."

Max pleaded, "Stay, Justin….we really miss you. Mom and Dad would be so happy to…"

"Max! Please! Do _not _say anything about me, okay? I'm sorry for everything I've caused, but give me some time, okay? I'll give you a call and come back some other time….when I feel like it's the right time." Justin said as he hopped into his car.

Max reluctantly agreed, "Alright…..see you later." Max waved as he watched his brother leave right in front of him once more. He hated what happened to their family…he just couldn't believe Justin. He seemed so lost and vulnerable. He had this cold, distant stare…as if nothing cared to him anymore. Justin had always been strong and smart….he was his older brother. If Justin turned out like this after all these years, then how was his sister doing?

He _really _hated these changes.


	5. Neglect

**Sorry this is shorter than usual, but I updated quicker! :) Haha….It's also kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it!**

For about three weeks now, ever since Mason came home, the Greyback household altered drastically. Most likely due to depression from not having a job, Mason often left for a few days and usually came back drunk. At first, Alex greatly detested what he had become, but eventually gave up to him. She, too, succumbed into the black hole of addiction and followed Mason in his many wrongdoings. However, whenever Mason left, Alex had somewhat of self-control and was a bit more "subdued" at home. But ultimately, they neglected many responsibilities, including their kids.

Elliott, sitting on his bed, was having a hard time concentrating on homework. It was getting late, but all he could think about was his parents. Both his mom and dad seemed different, especially his dad. He was always gone, which he hated. But when he was at home, he was always mean and strict. He knew it was because he drank alcohol- at school, he learned drinking a lot of that stuff was bad for you. He hated him being home more than he hated him gone because his mom changed too. She followed whatever his dad did and although she wasn't too mean, she wouldn't pay attention to him.

"Zach?"

"What, Elliott?" Zach replied as he continued folding his paper airplane.

Before he could carry on, both boys heard crying coming from next door. They both entered their sister's room and found her crying on the floor, holding a doll, with an arm barely attached on.

"Mikki, what's wrong?" Zach asked.

"Dolly….." Mikayla answered with tears in her eyes.

Elliott examined the doll and observed, "It's arm is falling off."

Zach asked, "Let's just ask Mom or Dad to fix it. I'll stay here and you go find them."

"Fine…" Elliott went off to find his parents. He found Alex and Mason near the doorway of the house. "Dad? Mom?"

Mason rolled his eyes and asked in a nonchalant, "What do you need now? I'm leaving…"

"Mikki's crying…her doll is falling apart. Can you help fix it?"

Mason shrugged and turned back to Alex, slurring his words, "Babe….you gonna…miss me?"

"Of course!" Alex giggled as she placed a hand on his chest and looked him straight in the eye. She stared at him with a puppy dog face, "Do…do…you have to go?" She whined.

"Duh…." Mason replied dully before beginning to leave a trail of kisses on his wife's neck.

Elliott winced at this sight and turned his head away as he said, "Guys….help me, please! Mikayla's crying real bad."

"Not now…." Mason managed to say in between kisses.

"Dad!" Elliott pleaded.

Alex pulled away and muttered softly, "We should go and help Mikayla, Mason."

Mason backed up quickly out the door and influenced by the alcohol, yelled, "Fine! Go and help that needy kid of yours! God…he's the biggest mistake of our lives! You don't want me anyways!"

"Mason…" Alex whined, "I want you….." Before she could say anything else, she heard the engine roll as it drifted off into the night. She slammed the door and walked straight past Elliott.

Elliott was a bit scared at the moment, but slowly whispered, "Mom….can you…"

Alex turned around and yelled, "Just leave me alone, okay? Maybe your father is right…you can never do things for yourself, can you? God, you are a mistake! All of you are a mistake!"

Elliott flinched at what Alex mentioned and fighting back tears, he walked back upstairs to his sister's room. Not wanting to let his brother see him close to crying, he just whispered, "Zach…they're not going to help us."

"Why not?"

"Dad left…and Mom…"

Zach raised his voice, "Dad left? He didn't even say good-bye! What did you do, Elliott? Why do you always have to make him mad?"

"I don't mean to….look, Zach, just go…I'll help Mikayla."

"Fine!" Zach returned to their room.

After doing his best to fix his sister's doll by taping the arm back on, Mikayla seemed satisfied, so he sulkily returned to his room.

He looked at Zach and asked, "Can we…talk?"

Zach looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You sound like a girl. Besides, isn't that what we're doing already?"

"Oh right." Elliott sighed as he continued, "Did you see what just happened?"

"Uhh…no?"

"Mom and Dad are ignoring us! They didn't even pay attention to Mikayla when she was crying!"

"So? They're busy." Zach simply answered.

"That's the point, Zach! They are always busy! Don't you think Dad's different?"

"Well…yeah…but I don't mind."

"But doesn't it bother you that he's always gone and when he is home, he's always drunk."

Zach rolled his eyes, "Dad just likes to go out and have some fun. And sure he's different at home, but he always brings presents when he comes back!"

"But it's only for you." Elliott murmured.

"Huh? He brings stuff for you too."

Elliott explained, "Zach, I get a piece of gum whereas you got a new airplane model. I don't think that's fair."

"Are you jealous?" Zach smirked.

"No…I just wish things were different…." Elliott's voice trailed off.

"Like?"

"Like…I wish we had a different dad."

Zach looked at him with anger, "Dad loves us a lot and he's done a lot for his. He's so awesome! How can you say that? It's not like he's hurt us."

"I know…but he yells _a lot. _And worse of all, mom is becoming like him! She doesn't even pay attention to us anymore!" Elliott rebutted.

Zach slightly chuckled, "Bro, you are such a worrywart. Learn to chill!"

"Whatever…." Elliott sighed, realizing he couldn't change his brother's mind. He just wished everything was like it used to be.

* * *

Thank goodness I'm done with work. Although it's quiet enjoyable, it is still very exhausting. I'm a High School Physics and Chemistry teacher. I've actually adapted well to this new setting, believe it or not- I guess I like it because this job keeps my mind off of things.

Oh, look. There are those three kids again. You see, I work on the High School campus, but every day, I drive past the Elementary campus when I'm done with work. I usually get done around 5:30 p.m each day and I _always _see these kids waiting on a bench outside the school. He's always wondered why they're by themselves- maybe one of their parents work at the school or something. Who knows? But it bugs me to see them all by themselves alone.

I rolled down my window and greeted, "Uhh…hey, you guys. Is someone coming to pick you up?"

The boy with darker hair reluctantly looked up and whispered, "We're not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Oh…right. Don't talk to strangers, but I'm just wondering if someone will be here soon to pick you up. I just don't want you staying out her too long by yourselves." I said sympathetically.

The more confident boy, who appeared to be older, said, "Yeah….someone will be here soon."

"Alright…" Still unconvinced, I offered, "Hey, if you like, you can give whoever is picking you up a call."

The boy who talked first looked at me, taking my phone after a few minute. I watched him dial a number and wait for someone to pickup, but soon, he gave the phone back to me. He muttered, "The phone was off."

"Oh…okay. Do you want me to wait with you or something?" I offered again.

"No…we'll be fine." He answered once again.

After saying goodbye, I got back in my car and drove home.

But that wasn't the end of it…a few days later, I had to stay for a faculty meeting until 5:30. Then I had to grade papers, so I wasn't able to start driving home until 7:00 p.m. But just like any other day, as I drove home, those three kids were waiting in the same spot. It started to lightly drizzle about half an hour ago, so the kids were almost fully soaked.

"Hey!" I jumped out of the car and asked, "You all need to get under a covered area."

The boys shook their head and one of them said, "No…we're fine. Our mom is coming soon."

I persuaded them, "Wait…you are all…uhh never mind. Look, you will get sick sitting in the rain, so why don't you sit in my car and keep dry."

The same boy shook his head, "We're not getting in a car with a stranger."

I knelt beside them, "Guys, I won't do _anything _to hurt you. Please believe me- I'm just trying to keep you safe. If you don't believe me, you can hold my keys, so I don't take you anywhere." I offered my keys out.

The little boy hesitated before grabbing the keys and muttering his agreement. The three kids climbed into the backseat of my car. I started conversing, "So...you three are siblings?"

They all nodded before asking, "Why?"

"Oh…I just never thought…I thought you were just a friend or something." I pointed to the boy with darker hair- he looked a bit different than the two others.

The boy smiled, "Actually, believe it or not, my brother and I are twins…fraternal twins."

I replied with shock, "Really? I would have never guessed….but now that you mentioned it; I guess you both have the same face shape…and...uhhh...other stuff. So…what time is your mom supposed to pick you up?"

The boy looked at his watch and replied, "Uh...soon…mom usually gets here around 7:30 p.m."

"Does she always pick you up this late?"

The boys nodded, "Yeah…"

I couldn't believe a mother could do this to her own kids. I wondered if she...you know...so I asked them, "Okay, I'm going to ask you a question...and promise you'll answer it truthfully. Does your mom…or dad hurt you?"

The taller boy replied harshly, "No! Why?"

"Well…because it's just not normal for you guys to be picked up this late…every day." Justin explained.

The more timid boy shared, "Well, my parents….they sometimes forget things and stuff…but we still love them a lot."

I replied quietly, "Oh…so what are your names? I'm Justin."

The outspoken boy looked at their sister and began, "This is our sister. Her name is…."

"Look! Mom's here….we gotta go, Mister Justin." The other boy interrupted.

"Wait! I'd like to talk to your mom…uh…introduce myself."

"No! She'll kill us if she found out about us being with you!" The boy with the darker hair jumped out, followed by his siblings, who all were a bit terrified.

"Guys…hold on…."

"We're sorry…oh, Mister Justin, this dropped out." The boy handed him an envelope.

I grabbed the envelope from the boy's hands gratefully- it was the second letter for Alex. "Uhh…thanks…wait hold on!" I stopped them from closing the car door. "Before I go, what are your names?"

"I'm Elliott….and he's Zach….short for Zachary."

**Please review! Thanks for your support!**


	6. Letter Two

**Have fun reading!**

Letter Two.

_Peace. _

Alex-

So I guess you've decided to trust me? (or else you wouldn't be reading this right now) I'm glad you did though. As put above, this letter is about _peace. _This could mean a lot of things, but I'd like to talk about the peace in yourself and the people you love the most. Ask yourself a question- _are you at peace?_ Only you can answer that, but I'd just like to wish you all the best in finding peace. It is good for human nature to stay collected and in control of their lives. Don't let others hurt you or change who you are, alright? And insure peace in others as well- keep balance in those around you or to even those you've known in the past. For instance, something happened to me many years ago and I've yet to find peace in myself. I know you probably have; just because I know your personality too well...at least I think I do. I've always been a good-natured kid, actually, but the accident a couple years back took a toll on my personality. It changed my whole life. I've lost my good friends, relatives, and even myself…I would do anything to change the fate of the day of the accident or even my post-decision. But I can go on and on about that in the upcoming letters. For now, I wish you all the peace in the world- and I hope you can do the same for me.

Alex immediately, and abruptly, threw the piece of paper in the old shoebox along with the first one. This was_ not _her day.

Screw it. Screw this letter.

* * *

The next day, around 5:30 p.m, I stopped by the elementary school. There is something about these kids that made me want to know them. "Hey, guys!"

"Oh hi, Mister Justin." The three kids turned to greet me.

I asked them a question, "Do you guys know I'm just trying to be your friend?"

"Well…I guess." The boys replied quietly.

"Okay, cool. So I have an idea. Want to hear it?"

"Okay!" Zach immediately replied.

"Why don't I take you guys somewhere for a bit- just for fun? Maybe we can get to know each other better." I suggested.

"But Mom will find out…" Elliott sighed and rejected, although he wished he could spend time with this man. He seemed really nice.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Elliott. I'll drop you guys back here at 7:15 p.m. Your mom won't know a thing. It'll be our little secret!" I tried convincing him.

Elliott nodded and smiled, "Okay! I guess we can try it today."

"So…umm…are you guys hungry?" I asked- kids love food, right?

"Yeah!" Zach nodded eagerly, "We don't eat much at home because sometimes mom is too tired to make dinner for us. So we eat whatever is in the pantry."

I looked at the three kids and felt sorry for them. Although they didn't look abused or extremely neglected, it still must be hard to live that kind of lifestyle. I suggested, "Well, then, how about I take you out to McDonalds?"

"That'd be awesome!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" I chuckled as they hurried into my car. I loved putting smiles on their cute faces.

During "dinner" at McDonald's, the kids ate as quickly as ever. Zachary devoured his Happy Meal in a matter of minutes and although Elliott was, of course, slower, he looked like he really enjoyed it. Mikayla, too, smiled and laughed while she ate.

"I got a toy plane! Yes!" Zach exclaimed happily as he took his toy out of the bottom of the Happy Meal bag. "I love planes! I want to be a pilot someday!"

"Oh really? That's awesome." I replied, but continued, "So how was school, everyone?"

It was Elliott's turn to get excited, "Oh, only Zach and I really go to school. Mikayla goes to the daycare because mom…doesn't want to take care of her I guess. But in Science class, we talked about crystals. That was fun, but then my teacher mentioned that the science fair is coming up in two months!"

"Dork." Zach muttered under his breath.

"Hey, that's not very nice. There are some kids who enjoy Science...I was actually one of those kids. I adored science…that's why I'm a physics and chemistry teacher. So do you know what you're going to do for your science project?"

Elliott shrugged, "I'm not sure yet…there are so many cool things to do!"

"Maybe I can give you some tips…" I offered.

"Really? Cool!"

After dinner, I realized it was pretty much time to head back to the school. I dropped them off, but right before I left, Elliott asked me something.

"Are we going to do this again?"

I clarified, "You mean, am I coming back tomorrow?"

Zach added, "Yeah…it was fun. We should do this every day!"

I chuckled, "Alright…it's a deal, but on one condition."

The boys replied in unison, "What?"

"Stop calling me 'mister'...it makes me feel old. Justin is fine." I said.

The boys laughed at me and nodded in agreement. "Okay…thanks, Justin!"

"See you later, kids."

What wonderful children. Who would _not _want them? Mikayla was a sweetheart- she was shy, but was very attentive. Zach….I can already tell that he's the trouble-maker of the family. He's just so confident and adventurous, but I know he cares a lot about his family, especially his brother. And Elliott- he seemed like the most caring kid in the world. He was quiet and vulnerable though- maybe from his parents. But all in all, I'm lucky to meet this bunch of kids.

* * *

After a week, Alex had reopened the second letter and began asking herself some questions. First off, who was this guy? And all the crap about peace? His whole spiel on "peace" was giving her a headache. She was _far _from peace. It all started with Mason. She was changing along with him, but she loved him so much. Alex knew that Mason was a bit different now, but they would be alright. Sure, he leaves them a lot now to go who knows where, but….ugh! There aren't any "buts"…that's the point! Alex hated whenever he left- she missed the days when he constantly told her he loved her, gave her kisses on the cheek every now and then, and spent time with their kids. She missed the old Mason- the one _before _the accident. I guess her son's accident really changed everything, but after reading this second letter a week later, she wasn't going to let it change her. It already did, but she would try and get better. Alex wanted to stop drinking and be more attentive to her kids. She hated herself for not being the mother she had always intended to be.

"Mom!"

She smiled as she saw her two boys standing at the doorway of her room. "Yeah, guys?"

"We have a question…." Elliott started.

"Yes?"

Zach blurted out, "There's this guy who hangs out with us after school…he's actually a teacher from the High School."

Alex sighed, "What did I say about strangers?"

"But he's nice, Mom!"

Alex sighed, "What's your question now?"

Elliott felt like his Mom was in a better mood, so he immediately asked, "May we have him over for dinner?"

Alex found it hard to say yes, "Uhh…I don't know. I really don't know him."

"Mom! Trust us! He's really cool!" Zach and Elliott pressed the issue.

If Alex wanted to be a "better" Mom, she knew she should say yes, "Fine…does next Saturday sound good?"

"Perfect!" The boys screamed and hugged Alex.

Alex embraced them tightly, realizing how much she missed their hugs-

They were her _peace. _

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Letter Three

**Here's the next chapter! So I hope you like it too and be prepared for more Jalex after this chapter :)**

Just as Alex promised, the next Saturday, they all began to prepare for their special guest. Surprisingly, Alex noticed that kids didn't talk much about this "friend" and wanted to learn more about him.

Alex placed herself on the couch, holding Mikayla in her lap, and the boys on each side of her, "So…do you want to tell me about this friend of yours?"

"Okay!" They all exclaimed.

"First off, how do you even know this person? Even when I told you not to talk to strangers?" Alex raised her eyebrow.

Zach simply replied, "We met him after school one day…."

Elliott added quietly, "Because he noticed no one was picking us up."

Alex felt a pang of guilt as she heard those words and said, "Guys, Mommy is really sorry about that. She didn't mean to forget you…..I was just….not myself. You understand, right?"

The boys nodded and Elliott continued, "It's okay, Mom. We forgive you. But anyways, he…"

"Wait, guys, you haven't mentioned his name yet. Mind sharing?"

"Oh, it's Mister Justin." Elliott replied.

Zach cut him off, "Elliott! Remember, it's Justin only. He thinks he's old when we say mister!"

Alex laughed and muttered, "Nice name…."

"Yeah! And he's nice too! Before you picked us up each day at school, Justin would take us out to cool places." Elliott exclaimed.

Zach nodded, "We went to parks and McDonalds a lot! And he gave us lots of snacks sometimes too."

"Me play!" Mikayla clapped her hands together and smiled innocently at Alex.

Alex couldn't help, but smile along with her children, "Sounds like the perfect guy."

"He is! He's the best!" Elliott sighed in awe. "You'll love him, Mom!"

"I hope so."

The doorbell suddenly rang and the boys jumped up to open the door, but only for it to reveal the mailman.

"Aww….man. It's just the mailman. Mom!"

Alex chuckled and took a small package, along with the mail, to the kitchen. She mentioned, "Zach, Elliott, calm down because your friend Justin won't be here until tonight. Why don't you go and get ready?"

Being mischievous, Zach first asked, "What's in the box?"

"Hmm…good question." Alex picked up the small packaged and opened it. It happened to reveal a small car toy, labeled with Zach's name on it. "Oh, Zach, it's for you…"

Zach immediately took it out of his mother's hands and read the little note out loud, "To Zach- I'll be home soon. Keep out of trouble, buddy. Love, Dad….it's a little car from Dad! Cool!"

Elliott innocently asked, "Do I get one?"

Alex knew Mason probably didn't and wouldn't send something for his other son. To him, it was like Elliott never existed. She hated him for making their son feel that way, "Uhh…not right now. Maybe it got lost in the mail or Daddy is sending one."

Elliott shrugged and quietly said, "It's okay…I don't need one anyways."

Alex sighed and decided it was best to distract him, "Elliott, why don't you and your brother go upstairs and get ready for tonight? Don't forget, a guest is coming over!"

"Yeah!" Elliott's green eyes shined with excitement once more as he ran upstairs. "Come on, Zach!"

Alex watched Elliott, with Zach behind him, run upstairs before going through the mail. It basically consisted of mostly ads, a few bills (who knows where the money was going to come from), and one envelope with very familiar writing spelling out her name on it. She knew this was one of her "special" letters and opened it. It read:

Letter Three.

_Family. _

Alex-

This letter took me awhile to write- because I wanted you to fully understand how much this concept means to me. It is at utmost importance that you realize how "touchy" this subject is for me. Family. As human beings, it has always been understood that family is important and one of the many needs of this world. So this basically means that family can be defined in many ways, but here's the definition I found in a dictionary (hah, I'm a nerd for looking that up, but whatever)- _a social unit living together. _I, and probably a lot of other people, disagree with that. Sure, it's a close, literal meaning, but it means WAY more than that. To me, family means the people in your life who have always loved and _will _love you forever. They are the people you can always count on when you're in need. As I've mentioned before, something happened years ago and destroyed everything I thought of in terms of family. I counted on my family to support me and take care of me during this time, but no one did- they pushed me away instead. So out of anger, I retaliated by doing the same to them. Does that mean I have no family? Well, I honestly don't have an answer to that because I don't know what family _is_. But recently, I've been so lucky to have met some children who just blow me away. They are so adorable, which is a great bonus, but are also very down-to-earth and witty- all under the umbrella of innocence of children. They are absolutely brilliant and I love spending time with them. We go to parks together, eat out, and just talk- it's like I've know them my whole life. And through them, I've realized how much I miss and need my family. I'd love to see them again one day, but the "something" that happened years ago has changed so many things that I don't know if I'll be able to even face them again. So I better finish this letter off, but I hope you've realized how complicated, yet imperative, family is to me. But most of all, I hope you think of your own family and cherish every moment you have with them- because you never know if they might just detach themselves from your life.

Alex was completely taken back by this letter. This guy seemed so sincere and honest- it seemed almost impossible for him to be in the situation he says he's in. The only part that got her really thinking was when it said to "cherish" your family. To really tell you the truth, Alex broke away from family affairs a long time ago. She didn't want anything to do with them after the accident, but now, it didn't really matter. Lately, she wanted to see her family again, but wouldn't know what to do one she was with them. Would they blame her and never welcome her back? Although she has seen some relatives every once in a while and talked to them whenever they called, she hadn't kept in touch with one family member- her brother, Justin. She had no idea where he was today and wanted him back in her life. The first few years after Will's death was extremely hard and she blamed it all on Justin. When she was younger, family meant the world to her. So what happened to that? Suddenly, she acted on impulse and grabbed the nearest phone- and dialed her brother's cell phone number

After a few sets of rings, she could've sworn that someone picked up on the other line and exclaimed, "Justin?"

However, Alex was greeted with the annoying ladies' voice saying that this number was no longer available- Justin must've changed his number. Alex sighed in disappointment and wanted to try again, even though she knew there was no way to get in contact with him. Before thinking about it anymore, she heard Elliott calling her name and immediately ran upstairs to help him- thus, distracting her from the letter.

An hour later, everyone had gotten ready. Alex dressed Mikayla in a cute pink dress and she herself wore nice, dark, jeans with a dressy blouse on top. Zach, of course, wore jeans and his favorite navy polo that had the words "Pilot of My Life" plastered on the back- Alex was grateful he wasn't wearing shorts and a t-shirt (at least he was decent enough to wear a polo).

However, to Alex's surprised, Elliott dressed quite nicely, "Hey, buddy, you clean up well."

Elliott's face brightened, "Really?"

Alex smiled, "You know, you don't have to dress so nicely. It's just a dinner." Alex was referring to the outfit he wore. Elliott stood before her in a soft blue dress shirt, with a navy sweater on top, tucked into his nicest black jeans- all held together by a dark brown belt.

"I know. But I want to look good for Justin! He always dresses nice." Elliott explained.

"Oh…alright." Alex laughed as she ruffled his hair.

Zach shouted, "Justin's here!"

Elliott immediately ran after Zach towards the door and Alex followed slowly behind them. A tall figure appeared in the doorway, greeting her kids.

Alex finally reached the doorway and began, "Hi, I'm…."

I was greeting the kids when I heard a familiar voice speak, so I looked up- to face the last person I wanted to see on this earth. Boy, her face contained so much shock that I prayed to God that I didn't look that stunned.

Alex stuttered, "J..J..Justin?"

You would have never believed what was going on in my head- it felt like a freakin' bomb, a nuclear bomb, of emotion exploded. Fortunately, my screwed up mind was able to pull it together somehow and "evaluate" the situation in a matter of seconds. This was basically my thought process: _Holy…wait, Justin, it's not good to cuss. But it's your sister! What's her name? Justin! How can you forget her name! Alex. Oh. My. Life. Who am I? Should I act surprised too? Crap. Wait, she's probably still mad at you…don't reveal who you are! Ohh…secret identities! In cognito! Stop fooling around, Justin! This is the plan…don't reveal who you are and act…cool. Alright, got it. Act cool and smooth. I totally got this. _

I muttered confusingly, "Yeah…that's my name?" _Nice going, idiot. _

"It's really you, Justin?" Alex asked in complete shock.

_I'll fix this- don't worry! _I replied slowly, "Yesss…..but….how do you know me?" _Good one, genius!_

Alex's excitement decreased, "Wh..what do you mean? Don't you remember me?"

"Uhh..no? Am I supposed to?" I played along.

"Well, yeah…I'm your…hold on, what's your name? Like your full name?" Alex questioned.

"J..Ju…Justin..Letters…." _Where the hell did that come from! I panicked! I've been thinking about the letters a lot so…oh, stop yakking in your head and do it in reality! _I continued, "Letter…Letterman. Yup- that's me! Justin Letterman."

Alex sighed and realized that maybe this guy wasn't her brother. Maybe he just looked like him- you know, the same face shape…and hair…oh wait. She looked at him closer.

_Why is she staring at you, Justin? _Let's just say I was really freaking out. Alex looked convinced…yet not convinced. So confusing….but hopefully I changed over the years to make her think that I'm not _the _Justin. I was even wearing special contacts that changed my eye color. _Bonus! _

Alex finally came to the fact that this was not her brother. He had scruff- Justin _hated _scruff. She remembered this because she always found him shaving his face every day. And second of all, this guy had dark brown eyes- Justin's eyes were green. She muttered, "Oh, right…sorry about that…"

"No problem." I smiled

Elliott looked weirdly at the two adults and asked, "Do you guys know each other?"

I played along, "No…but who do you think I was?" _Don't push it. Ugh...just leave me alone! Fine- we're gone!_

"Umm…just forget it. Never mind." Alex quietly said, but then introduced herself, "Uhh..I'm Alex. Alex Greyback. Welcome."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too, Alex." I said as I followed everyone into their house.

I never thought I would be "introducing" myself to my own sister! How odd! But dang…she was still married to that wolf-dude- Mason. God, I hate him so. Eureka! I just realized something….Elliott, Zach, and Mikayla…are _family. _They are my nieces and nephews. Okay, done freaking out.

After an unusually quiet dinner, they all headed to the living room to talk. Alex started, "So…Justin, I hear you're a teacher at the High School?"

"Yeah...I teach physics and chemistry." I replied.

"That's nice…." Alex couldn't find anything else to say.

Luckily, Elliott chimed in, "Yeah, Mom, guess what?"

"What, sweetie?"

"Justin is going to help me with my science project!"

Alex nodded, "That's nice of you, Justin…so do you all just hang out after school?"

"Yup. We do lots of things together when you don't pick us up." Zach said innocently.

I suddenly remembered the kids waiting out in the rain and asked politely, "If you don't mind me asking, was there a reason why the kids were never picked up at the required time?"

"Uhh…sorry about that. I was going through some things…with my husband…"

I immediately asked, "Your husband? Where is he?"

"Oh…he's gone…on a trip. That's all." Alex muttered and looked away.

I knew Alex was lying…and I would find out what was bothering her. Before we could talk anymore, Zach came running to them. "Justin, look what I got!"

"Wow, that's awesome, dude!" I admired the model airplane before him.

"It's my favorite airplane." Zach smiled.

For the next few hours, I ended up playing all sorts of games with mostly Zach and Elliott. I actually had a great time…I just didn't talk to Alex. I know that sounds rude, but I had NO idea what to say and I think she was still deciding whether or not I was who I said I am. Anyways, it got late and everyone was getting tired.

"Oh, look, Mikayla is asleep." I noticed.

Alex was playing with Elliott when she turned around to see Mikayla sleeping soundly near her toys and smiled, "She's exhausted. I better get her in bed."

I quickly interrupted, "Allow me." He smiled at Alex and walked over to Mikayla, bending down to pick her up. He carried her gently in her arms up the stairs.

Alex watched Justin and noticed how careful he was with Mikayla. It was actually kind of cute when she saw the way he held her close- definitely different from Mason…he never offered to put any of kids to bed. As he came back, she muttered, "Thank you…"

"No, thank you, guys. I had an amazing time tonight, but I better get going. I don't want you all sleeping too late." I said.

Alex agreed, "It is way past your bedtimes, boys. So why don't you say goodbye and head to bed?"

"Aww…mom. Can't we stay up for a few more minutes?" Elliott and Zach whined.

I sternly advised them, "Boys, listen to your mother…she knows what's best for you. Besides, we'll see each other around."

"Fine…" The boys gave and said their goodbyes to me before heading upstairs.

"Let me see you to the door." Alex said.

I stood at the doorway and smiled, "Thanks a lot for having me tonight. I really enjoyed spending time with you guys."

"You're welcome…the kids really adore you." Alex said.

I complimented truthfully, "They are absolutely wonderful. I haven't been around such smart and caring kids before. They're great."

Alex smiled, "Thanks…."

They ended up staring at each other for a few seconds more, but each ran so many thoughts through their minds. Alex couldn't believe how much he looked like her brother and how sophisticated he was. He seemed like a true gentleman, but something about him seemed…almost mysterious- like he, too, was going through some "things." Justin, on the other hand, was nervous, but extremely glad to finally see Alex after all these years. However, Justin couldn't help, but notice, that she seemed…vulnerable. It's like something could just snap her in half and change her mind in an instance.

I noticed our "awkward" silence and said, "Umm…I should get going."

Alex nodded, "Yeah…bye…" Justin started walking towards his car when she called out, "Wait, Justin!"

I slowly turned around, "Yes?"

"Will I…uhh…see you again?" Alex asked in a hesitant tone.

"Umm…sure, why not? We'll figure something out." I replied.

"Good." Alex smiled back.

I'll figure out something- I promise. Hopefully, Alex has been receiving those letters..I guess this is another bonus for me. I'm trying to mend our relationship and this is actually helping…I think. But as I walked back to my car and began driving home, I couldn't help, but chuckle when I found myself confused to whether tonight was good or bad.

Personally, I really think it went alright.

**Reviews are very much appreciated! And don't worry, more Justin and Alex is sure to come! **


	8. Live Like There's No Tomorrow

**Thanks for all your reviews- they mean the world to me :) I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, so I hope you like this one too!**

A few days later, I stopped by the elementary school and waited for the kids to get out of school. I waited anxiously for them to come and was greatly relieved by the shrilling noise of the bell. Two familiar faces walked out together and stood by my side in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, Justin!" Elliott and Zach greeted in unison.

"Hey. How was school?"

"Fine…nothing much happened though."

"Ahh…I see. Boring day, huh? Well, why don't we do something extra fun today?"

"Awesome! We got to get Mikki first." Elliott reminded us.

"Of course." We all walked into the nearby daycare, located just next to the school. We quickly picked up my niece, I guess I could say, and headed for my car.

However, before we could get in the car, I felt a hand on my arm that was free of holding Mikayla. I quickly turned around, "Oh..Alex?"

"Uhh…yeah, hi." Alex quietly said.

"Mom!"

"Uhh…sorry if this comes out rude, but why are you…here?" I stuttered.

"You guys hang out about now…right?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Umm…I was thinking…may I join you today?" Alex asked.

I smiled. "Sure…why not?"

We all hopped into the car and headed to the kids' favorite park- with an ice cream stand, I might add. I bought myself and the kids four chocolate ice cream cones…and Alex had one of those push-up popsicles. Well, glad she hasn't _fully _changed. That was her favorite ice cream choice as a kid.

As we all sat under a tree, I began, "So what made you want to come out today?"

Alex smirked casually, "What? A mother can't spend time with her own kids?"

I looked at her surprisingly- she _definitely _didn't change. Why in the world was she so insulting? Before I could say anything, Alex laughed, "I'm just kidding with you….hmm…I don't know why I'm here though. I guess I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"Oh really?"

Alex blushed- sending a rose color through her soft cheeks, "Yeah."

Elliott interjected, "You know, Justin, we really need to work on my science project."

I smiled, "Definitely, but I'm going to be working extra time this upcoming week, so I don't know if I'll get to stop by anytime soon."

Zach added, "Wait, you won't be coming by anymore?"

I clarified, "Oh no…I'll spend time with you guys for the rest of the school days. We can hang out after school still, but this weekend and probably next week- I won't be available."

Zach and Elliott frowned, "Aww…man…."

Alex suggested, "Justin, why don't you come by the following weekend then? You can have dinner and work on Elliott's project with him."

Elliott pleaded, "Yeah! Pleaseeee?"

I smiled- thinking this is just another great opportunity to get closer to Alex. "I think it sounds like a plan."

Elliott yelled, "Sweet!"

"But start brainstorming ideas for your project so we can go ahead and start when I come over, alright?" I told my nephew.

"For sure."

We had a great time that day, but that was just the beginning. For the rest of the week, Alex continued to join us after school. I guess you could say we "bonded". I could tell that Alex was getting more comfortable around me- you know, through little things, like sitting closer to me and being more "touchy-feely". However, she still wouldn't tell me much about her personal life. This did remind me of the rare, happy times we spent together when we were kids, but she seemed different. She seemed lost and…disappointed. It killed me to see her like this.

* * *

"Justin! We missed you!" Elliott and Zach ran up to me, practically attacking me.

"Hey, boys! I'm glad to see you guys again. I've missed you too." I smiled at their expressions.

Suddenly, little Mikayla ran up to me too and I picked her up, holding her tight. She was so adorable and I loved her- how could I not? Walking behind her was Alex. "Hey."

"Welcome again." Alex greeted.

I gently hugged her and whispered, "Thanks for having me."

Alex suggested, "Umm…Elliott, why don't you bring Justin to your room and show him what you've done. Zach, take Mikayla, and help me prepare dinner."

Zach sighed, "I don't want to cook dinner…"

Alex smirked, "You have to….it was your choice not to enter the science fair!"

"I know…." Zach sulked all the way back to the kitchen as I followed Elliott up to his room.

I asked, "So, Elliott, what did you decide to work on?"

"A solar system model."

"Oh…with fruit or something?" I asked.

Elliott laughed, "No, silly! It's not just _any _solar system….I want mine to be run by electricity!"

I smiled- he thought outside the box, like me, "Sounds awesome! Gosh, you must be pretty smart to come up with this, huh?"

Elliott shyly answered, "Not really…I just like science a lot."

"Me too….so what do you have here?"

Elliott pointed to different objects laid out on his bedroom floor, "I have batteries, wires, plastic balls- for the planets, paint, and light bulbs. I want all the planets to glow cool and have stars sparkling in the background all when they're moving in order."

"Wow….what are we waiting for? Let's get started, buddy!" I exclaimed- I honestly think I was more excited than he was.

About two hours later, we were both called to dinner. Alex asked, "Are you guys doing okay on the project?"

Elliott's expression brightened and nodded, "It's great! Mom, Justin and I have something to show you after dinner too."

Alex smiled, "Okay…"

I added, "We worked really hard on it, but we also had lots of fun, right Elliott?"

Elliott agreed, "Yup!"

After dinner, everyone gathered in Elliott's room. Elliott turned off the lights and pressed a switch, lighting up his project. A beautiful, amazing solar system stood before them- glowing with lights and everything. Alex exclaimed, "Wow! Good work, Elliott!"

"Thanks, Mom…." Elliott sighed.

Zach jealously suggested, "I'm bored….why don't we watch a movie?"

Alex scolded, "Zach! Don't you want to say anything to your brother?"

Zach mumbled, "Sorry, Elliott….your project is cool."

Elliott smiled, "Thanks! But I want to watch a movie too!"

I smiled at the two boys and said, "Zach, I think it's time to watch a movie…I've spent a lot of time with Elliott today so it's only fair for us to listen to Zach."

Zach smiled, "Thanks, Justin!"

Alex gave in, "Alright, alright…we can watch."

We watched _The Incredibles, _but all the kids fell asleep by the time the movie was over. I paused towards the ending and I turned towards Alex, "We should get them to bed."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "They are all exhausted, especially Elliott- you two must've worked really hard today."

Alex put Mikayla to bed in her room while I carried both boys to their room. But before leaving, Elliott whispered, "Justin?"

"Oh hi, buddy…..just go to bed. Everything's okay." I told him calmly as I ruffled his hair.

"Thanks for everything, Justin."

I smiled and nodded, "It's my pleasure, buddy. You mean a lot to me…."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

Before closing his eyes, Elliott managed to mutter, "I wish you were my Dad…."

As I left their room, I was still in shock by what Elliott said. First off, did he really mean it? He was half-asleep….why was he thinking about that then? Of course, I'm honored, but I feel like this is just getting me into more trouble. Alex still had no clue who I was…and this was pretty much crossing the line. How could something feel so right, yet so wrong?

I walked back downstairs and found Alex sitting on the couch in the living room. I offered, "Alex, is it all right I make us some drinks? Like coffee or something?"

Alex turned her head around and nodded, "Sure…that'd be nice. There's stuff in the cupboard above the microwave."

As I walked to the kitchen, I was originally going to make coffee for the both of us. But as I reached for the coffee, a packet of Hot Chocolate fell out. Knowing hot chocolate was Alex's favorite drink, I decided that she would enjoy that the most. So I mixed both drinks and headed back out to the living room.

As I handed Alex her drink, she seemed surprised, "You got me hot chocolate…with marshmallows."

I nervously interrupted, "Oh, sorry….did you want coffee? I thought that maybe you…."

Alex rested a hand on mine and smiled, "It's okay, Justin…no one's done anything like this for me. Thanks…I really appreciate it. But did the kids tell you it's my favorite drink or something?"

I stuttered, "Uhh..no, no….you just seemed like the person who would enjoy hot chocolate."

Alex smiled at me and rested her head against my shoulder. To tell you the truth, I was a bit surprised by her gesture- she had done this when we were kids too, but only on _rare _occasions. Acting on impulse, I cleared y throat and said, "I'm quite fortunate that I'm allowed her as often as you let me…since your husband might not…you know…"

Alex immediately looked up at me and I could've sworn I saw a flash of fear in her eyes. She stuttered, "Uhh…he's not around."

I laughed and looked at her, "I know he's not around, Alex….but is he _ever_?"

"Huh?"

I sighed, "Where's your husband, Alex?"

"Oh…umm...Mason is on a business trip."

"You're lying…" I persisted.

Alex finally gave in after a few minutes later, "I don't know where my life has gone. He's so different…"

I knew it! Something was wrong…I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Mason used to be such a sweet and caring guy. But ever since my…umm…I mean, an accident…he's changed. We were okay for the first few years, but he slowly stopped being gentle and kind. And now, he's always gone. He lost his job about a month ago and now he's 'trying' to find a job, but I know he's just…I don't know." Alex started.

"Umm…are you okay…financially?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We'll be okay for awhile, but if he doesn't get a job soon…we might be in trouble."

"Oh okay….just tell me if you need anything, okay?" I offered. I wanted to strangle Mason right there and then. He promised to take care of her and it doesn't look like that's happening any time soon. Does he even love her anymore? Does _she_ love him still?

Before I could think anymore, Alex sighed, "It's worse when he's home."

"What?"

"He's always drinking when he's home."

I instantly asked, "Does he…hurt you?"

"Oh no- I don't think Mason is that bad. He still loves me, I'm sure, but he just doesn't show it as often."

I asked quietly, and reluctantly, "Alex, do you love him?"

Oh boy, was she _quiet. _She played with her hands for a while, then took a sip of her drink before finally answering, "I…I don't know…a little?"

"Alex, it's a yes or no question." I said sternly.

"I really don't know what to say, Justin….I, wait, are you drinking _tea_?"

Of course she changes subjects…but I replied, "Uhh yeah…I always drink tea. It's my favorite."

Alex stared at me in disbelief, "You really remind me of…oh never mind."

"Hey, hey….you keep saying that. I remind you of who? Please tell me." I kept asking her and even though I knew the answer, I said, "Max?"

"No…I had another brother. But can I talk about this later?"

I really wanted to know what she thought of me now, but I knew she would tell me when the time was right, so I said, "It's okay…later is good. But...umm…Mason does treat you okay, right?"

"Yeah…I guess. The kids are…."

"If he's done anything to those kids, I…."

Alex interrupted, "Calm down, Justin. He just…treats them different- like he favors Zach over Elliott?"

"Why? Elliott is a wonderful kid." Now I was really confused.

" I know….but if you haven't noticed, they have totally different personalities. Zachary is definitely more rebellious and daring, whereas Elliott is more reserved and always goes by the rules. Elliott has become very mature for his age, but respects his brother greatly. Although they fight quite often, they're like best of friends."

I liked listening to Alex, but she got me confused. "What does this have to do with Mason?"

"Well…I guess the reason he favors Zach is because of how similar their personalities are. Zach is practically a duplicate of Mason, even through his looks. Overall, Zach looks a lot like Mason whereas Elliott looks like…umm…my side of the family. Zach's hair is a lighter shade of brown and Elliot's is a lot darker. But the thing that gets me all the time, is the fact that Zach has brown eyes and Elliott's eyes are green."

"Oh…wow. Where do the green eyes come from?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

Alex vaguely replied, "Umm…my side of the family. He looks a lot like my…"

Justin waited for her to finish, but continued, "Like who?"

"Uhh…never mind. I guess Mason favors Zach because overall, he feels like Zach is more his "son" than Elliott."

"Like who, Alex? Come on, tell me."

"Like my brother…the other one." Alex confessed.

"Really? What's his name?" Wow…I feel stupid.

"Justin."

"How ironic." I laughed.

She smiled slightly, "Yeah….and you are quiet similar to him, but yet again, I honestly don't know what he's like nowadays."

"Huh?"

"Umm…you know that 'accident' I keep telling you about? Well…this accident was my son's death."

This was hard for me to hear…I hated talking about him. So I just said, "I'm sorry…I never knew…"

"I don't talk about it a lot…but his name was Will- short for William. He died in a surfing accident, but I always blamed my brother for it. He was with him when it happened…"

I was really uncomfortable, but I knew I had to get something out of Alex, "Do you still blame him?"

Alex quietly shook her head and whispered, "No."

Well, there's a shocker. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"A few months after Will's death...seven years ago. And we've lost contact. I really..umm…hated him…at first and Mason encouraged me to not keep in touch too. Uhh…Mason and Justin never got along. But now…." Alex's voice trailed off.

You got that right…I couldn't stand that canine husband of hers! I continued, "But now….?"

Alex replied, her voice trembling- like she was on the verge of tears, "I miss him."

Relief. That was the first emotion that ran through my body. I couldn't have felt more relief in my life. She actually _missed _me. What else did she think? I gently placed my hand on top of hers and looked her straight into her glossy, teary eyes, "Tell me about him, Alex. Did he mean a lot to you?"

Alex quietly admitted, "Yeah. We were so close. He always took care of me when I got into trouble and was always there for me. We teased each other more than we should've, but that's what brought us so close. Family used to be so important to me…and he meant _the world _to me."

I gently asked, "What was he like?"

"Well, he was a dork."

Still the same…. "Hey! Was he really a dork?"

Alex chuckled slightly for the first time, "Yeah…he was…but really, he was the most caring and thoughtful person ever. He listened to me and was very protective…he was everything I wanted to be."

Déjà vu. The same exact words she said during the competition...well, the fake one. "Then why didn't you…keep in touch with him?"

"I don't know…I was stupid and confused. You know, I never told him that much, but I always trusted him. And I loved him…I still love him so much. I just want another chance to tell him I'm sorry." Now, Alex had tears flowing down her face.

"Alex, it's okay…I'm actually really honored that I remind you of him. He seems really great." I comforted her.

Alex continued to cry, "But I'm lost in my life and I just wish he could be here with me now. He always knew what to do…or what to say."

"Hey, hey….Alex. I may not be your brother, but I'll do my best. You are a wonderful girl, Alex, and this guy…uhh…Mason is a bit crazy not to like you. I care for you a lot, Alex…and I _really _like you."

Alex smiled, "I like you too, Justin. But I still care a lot for Mason and it is wrong…so I can't…"

I quickly leaned in and kissed her gently. I pulled away after a little bit and I swear Alex was smiling. Alex said, "Justin…thank you."

"Anytime." I said as I hugged her tight, holding her ever so close.

Wrong. So wrong. This was wrong for Alex, but mostly wrong for me. How can I fall in love with my sister? She didn't even know who I really was! I was really screwing things up now- let's just hope the next letter saves me.

Oh gosh….that was _so _impulsive! I didn't have to _kiss _her. But it felt so right! Ugh! What am I going to do? But you know what I always tell myself? To live each day separately and just through each moment. I guess this is a good thing, right? If I never told her I liked her now or if I never kissed her, then maybe things would have gone down differently. But for now, I think I just have one thing to say.

Live like there's no tomorrow.

**Hope you liked this and please review! **


	9. Letter Four

**Sorry it's been awhile since the last chapter- I had writer's block for a few days and I've been pretty busy. But I'll try my best to update more frequently- hope you still enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Letter Four.

_Regret. _

Alex-

I can't tell if my life is getting better or worse. I'm getting more of a grip on my life nowadays. I think I'm starting to find myself again- I guess I'm just starting to figure things out. I'm opening myself to lots of people, especially those kids. Like I said before, they're awesome, but because I hang around them a lot, it reminds me of my childhood- which leads me to the "worse" part of my life. I've been reminded of my childhood a lot lately, especially with my siblings. I have a brother and sister, but my family was torn apart because of that…uhh...accident. I know you must be getting tired of hearing about this "accident" and want to know what happened, but it's something I must keep to myself- let's just say I was the reason for the accident to happen (at least I think I am). But anyways, I regret that day so much. I hate myself for my impulsive actions and would do anything to be given a second chance to redo that day. But because of this accident, a girl very close hurt me- and in turn, I hurt her even more. I won't tell you who this person is, but I've been thinking about her for quite awhile now. This is where the good and bad part of present life comes in. Sure, it's good because of what I mentioned earlier in this letter, but it's getting worse because of the past. I am quiet disappointed in myself because I _left _her when she needed me most. Am I to blame for everything she's going through now? Could I have saved her from what the future held for her? Or was it for my own good to stay away?

And what about this letter? Am I permitted to write any of these letters to you? The concept of regret leaves lots of questions, doesn't it?

It's okay though, because I _don't _regret writing these letters. I can tell you that…because fortunately, these letters are saving her and myself.

As I fix myself in front of the mirror, I can't help, but think of that certain letter. Oh, did I mention I'm going to Max's house- for a family "reunion"? I decided to call him up the other day because I now feel ready to see Mom…Dad…him….and even Harper and Zeke. I know it's going to be emotionally crazy, but I've embraced myself for that. Plus, Alex won't be there- there's no way Max can get a hold of her. But back on track- I mailed that letter a couple days ago and by now, I'm sure Alex has read it, but gosh…

What a _lie. _

Well, I should say "half-lie". Sure, these letters have been like therapy to me….but it's also making things worse. Are these letters _really _saving us? I honestly don't know what I'm writing anymore. Is this affecting Alex the "right" way? Because it definitely isn't working that well for me right now. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I just happened to meet Alex's kids and automatically become part of her life. I can't stop thinking about her- it kills me! I know I keep saying that I haven't stopped thinking about her, but this time it's different.

She's not just the annoying sister.

Or the girl who shoved me out of her life.

Or even the mother of Elliott, Zachary, and Mikayla.

Alex is the girl who I'm forbidden to be with. To call mine forever. I'm forbidden to _love_ her.

Well, I think people should screw that forbidden rule.

Because I just did.

* * *

"Mom, what are you reading?"

Alex quickly folded a piece of paper in her lap and looked up at her son, "Oh, nothing."

"Mom! I'm not little! I know you're reading _something._" Elliott observed.

Alex lied, "Uhh…it's just a letter from an old friend. It's just plain old mail."

Elliott, who seemed satisfied with her answer, replied, "Oh. Okay."

Alex continued, "So, buddy, do you need anything?"

Elliott played with his hands a bit, "Well, I don't _need _anything, but…uhh…"

"Spit it out, Elliott."

"May we talk?"

Alex nodded, "Of course, buddy. Come here." She patted the empty space on the couch.

Elliott climbed up besides Alex and said, "Is Justin coming over today?"

"No. He can't make it because he's spending time with his family…sorry, buddy."

"Oh…Justin's so much fun to hang out with. We do lots of cool things together and he likes science like me!" Elliott exclaimed.

Alex chuckled, "Yeah...he sure does."

Elliott's voice became a tad more serious, "But Mommy, you like Justin, right?"

"Uhh…of course." Alex replied, thinking about how he made her feel. "He's a nice guy and he reminds me of someone I used to be with a lot."

"But do you like _like _him?" Elliott quietly asked.

Alex didn't see that coming, but after thinking about it, she truthfully replied, "Yes…I do."

"Really?" Elliott's eyes brightened with hope- something that shouldn't have been happening.

Alex softly replied, "Elliott...I like Justin a lot. He treats me fairly and with respect, but you know I also love Daddy. Don't you?"

Elliott shrugged, "I guess….but Dad is never around. I never see him anymore."

"I know…he's just figuring things out. He'll get better though." Alex felt herself lie.

"But you love Justin too, right?"

"Well…yeah…" Alex didn't like where this was going and continued, "Elliott…what are you trying to get at?"

"Why don't you and Justin show that you like each other more? Like get married?"

Thinking back on their secret kiss the previous night, Alex couldn't help, but smile. The way he gently placed a caring kiss on her lips made her melt inside. However, she said, "Elliott…it doesn't work that way."

"Why not? If you love someone, aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"Well, yes….but I'm already with Daddy. It's just wrong for me to be with Justin- like I'm sure Daddy won't like it." Alex tried to explain.

"But you should get married to Justin because you love him!" Elliott protested.

"Why are you so set on me marrying Justin?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Because I wish Justin was my Dad." Elliott simply revealed.

Alex was in shock for a moment, but understood her son's perspective. Of course he wanted a Dad that was always around, had similar interests, and truly cared for him…not one that neglected him. Deep down, it actually made her feel quiet sad that her kids didn't experience what it's like to have a true father. She quietly said, "We can't make that happen, Elliott."

Elliott sighed in disappointment, "I know….but he'll be around still, right?"

"Yeah, definitely." Noticing Elliott's great disappointment, Alex compromised, "Look, I tell you what…how would you like it if Justin was kinda like your substitute dad? He's always around and you seem to like him a lot- so why don't we pretend that he's kind of like family?"

Elliott's face brightened once more, "Okay! That'd be cool!"

"Yeah…but I just want to make sure you know that this isn't forever. Alright?" As Elliott nodded in agreement, Alex brought him closer to her side and kissed him lightly on the head.

* * *

As I parked in front of Max's house, I was actually quite surprised- but that was expected. Max looked like he was doing alright in life- his house looked perfect for a new family. I assumed everyone was waiting inside because even though I was just a few minutes late, they probably came early just to make sure they wouldn't miss me. Oh well….anyways, here I go.

After ringing the doorbell, Max opened the door and smiled, "You made it. Let's…."

"Max, wait." I stopped him from bringing me inside.

Max's expression darkened, "Justin…please don't tell me you've got somewhere to go. We already made plans and…"

"No, no…it's not that. I just want to talk to you real fast. In private." I said quietly.

Max sighed in relief, "Oh okay…" He silently shut the door to stand out on the porch with me. "What's up?"

"Alex isn't in there, right?" I quickly clarified.

Max shook his head, "As usual…no. I can't get a hold of them nowadays."

I admitted, "Max…I've actually seen her over the past month."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Umm…it was just a big coincidence- I met her three kids and…"

"Wait, there's three of them?"

"Uhh…yeah…Max, I know you guys don't keep in touch, but shouldn't you at least know her kids?"

Max sighed, "Umm…well, I think the boys must be seven years old now since Alex turned out to be pregnant during that time. But I thought she just had those two."

I didn't know Alex was pregnant when Will died, but shaking that thought away, I continued, "She has a daughter too. She's three years old."

Max nodded understandingly, "Oh...that explains everything. We honestly haven't talked to her for three years now, so I guess we never learned about the littlest one."

"Uhh..yeah…"

"So how did it go? What did she say?" Max asked with eager.

"Umm…long story short, she doesn't know who I am and…"

"Whoa, hold up. How can Alex not know her own brother?"

I explained, "Max…I really don't want to go into details right now because I don't want to repeat it later. I'll just tell you all right at once. Okay?"

"Fine…but continue, please?"

"Right…umm let's just say we've spending a lot of time together, well she thinks I'm another person- remember. So…the kids are really great…and such…but…"

"Justin, get to the point."

"I love her."

Max's jaw dropped to the floor and after a complete moment of silence, he said, "Justin, when I say get to the point…I didn't mean skip all the in between parts!"

"I love her, Max. It's that simple. I guess deep down inside of me, I've always felt this way. Even when we were kids, I always felt the need to be with her and care for her- I just didn't know it was on this _level _of love." I said.

Max stuttered, "Uhh…ri..right…but she's _Alex_! It's just...wrong."

"I know, I know…that's why I've been feeling so undecided lately. I…"

"But it's _Alex!_" Max repeated in disbelief.

"Oh just get over it, will you? Max, like you said, things changed. So did Alex…she's grown-up like you. She's really sensitive and loving, but she's also…."

"Okay. Stop…I have to admit that I _have _thought about this before- the fact that you two would be together someday…but you don't have to share _details!_"

"Fine…just one more?" I asked.

"What?"

"We kissed."

Once again, Max's jaw dropped wide open. After telling him to close it before he begins to drool, Max exclaimed, "You kissed her?"

"Shhh…shhh…keep it down. But yeah, I kissed her….she kissed back though!"

"Well duh! She doesn't know who you are! Of course she…"

I cut Max off, "Stop rubbing it in! I know I'm in a bind right now…especially with Alex not knowing who I am."

"I still can't believe that she doesn't know who…."

I interrupted again, "Max, let's just get going. But please, do _not _mention this in front of everyone okay? I'll tell them about Alex and stuff, but don't mention the stuff about..you know…"

Max glared at him, "You owe me big time. It's hard to keep my mouth shut!"

I muttered through my clenched teeth, "Well, lucky for you, you can't remember much either!"

Max rolled his eyes and opened the door…so I followed him to the living room. In front of me, I noticed very familiar faces and a few different. Before any chaos broke out, Max said, "Guys...he's here."

Mom and Dad stood up to move closer to me. They have, indeed, grown older- definitely a lot greyer hair and they seemed weaker, but I guess they were still my parents. I weakly murmured, "Hi…uh…Mom…Dad."

My Mom had tears in her eyes as a small smile formed on her face. She pulled me in for a hug, so tight; I thought I might faint due to lack of breath. I could feel her voice tremble as she spoke, "Mi hijo…you're home."

"Yes. I am." I embraced her tight- it felt so right to be in my mother's arms again. That's one thing I truly missed.

I think my Mom was almost at loss of words so my Dad looked me straight in the eye. Looking at my father after so many long, torturous years was like looking at death. My lively, overly excited father was so dull now. His eyes were filled with so much pain and loss- you could easily get trap yourself inside them. He broke the silence, "Justin…"

"Hey, Dad." I simply said…I was really hoping he wouldn't blow up and kill me.

"Justin…" He repeated, but continued, "You don't know how long I've waited for this day. To see your mother happy again and…you've caused us so much pain."

I sighed- not really the reply I was looking for. But I held out my hand, "I'm so sorry…"

My dad looked at my hand, and finally realizing he wouldn't return the handshake, I placed my hand back to my side. Waiting for the worse, I felt a sudden blow to my whole body…as I realized my dad was hugging me. He whispered, "We've missed you so much, son. Welcome home."

I hugged him back and nodded, "Thanks, Dad."

I looked around the room and the first set of eyes I laid on was Harper. She still looked exactly the same, probably just more mature now. I greeted happily, "Hi, Harper."

Harper didn't say one word to me. She just stood up and embraced me into a long hug. She smiled as tears also formed in her eyes, "It's been way too long…don't _ever _leave again!"

"Hopefully not…" I couldn't promise anything. "I've missed you a lot."

She smiled as Zeke, I assumed, stood up beside her with a small bundle in his arms. "Hi old friend."

"Zeke…wow, have you changed…." Zeke gained some weight, but not too much- he looked great actually. His hair seemed to be in an "ivy-league" hair-style and his face definitely matured.

Zeke laughed and of course, in alien language, he welcomed me back. I laughed and responded with a thank you before asking, "Now who is this?"

Zeke's expression glowed as he showed off his newest prize, "This is our daughter- Kylee Alexandra Beakerman."

I noticed they used Alex's full name for her middle name- something that was a true honor, but Alex probably didn't know it yet. I looked carefully at the sleeping baby and murmured, "She's beautiful, you guys. When was she born?"

"Just a month ago." Harper said as I watched Zeke handle her with care and caution.

I smiled, "Zeke, you've really matured, huh? I never thought I'd be looking at you being a Dad- and I bet you're amazing at it."

Zeke's face turned a shade of red, "I do my best. Thanks, man."

I turned to the last pair of people in the room. Max quickly introduced me, "Justin, this is my wife…Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella." I politely said.

"Call me, Gabby and give me a hug! You're already considered close family- Max talks about you a lot." Gabriella said as she hugged me tight.

I smiled, "What a girl you have here, Max."

Max laughed, "Wait until you meet this little one." He bent down to pick up his little girl. "This is Sophie Elizabeth Russo."

I just stared at the little girl in Max's arms- so adorable. I was quite shocked actually, "She has Gabby's eyes, but….she looks exactly like…my…"

Gabriella filled in, "Alex. I know, Max says that a lot. I'm quiet glad she looks like Max's side of the family though."

"Hello, Sophie." I smiled.

Max encouraged his daughter, "This is your Uncle Justin, Sophie. Say hello."

Sophie's eyes suddenly brightened as she squealed, "Me two years old!"

I chuckled slightly at her spontaneous personality, "Cool! That's a great age…learning to cause trouble for Mommy and Daddy."

Max and Gabriella laughed, "Tell us about it…we have a lot on our hands."

"I can tell. She seems just as crazy as Max used to be." I noticed.

Max shrugged, "Well, she _is _my daughter."

"No kidding." Everyone laughed.

After an amazing home cooked Mexican dinner prepared by Teresa and Gabriella, who was also of Spanish descent, everyone went into the living room to socialize. They all seemed to be having a good time. I kept quiet, but I really enjoyed listening to everyone's stories. It was nice to catch up on the seven years I missed.

Teresa sighed happily, "I've pictured this moment for so long. It's just almost perfect…I wish Alex was sitting here too though."

Jerry asked solemnly, "Max, did you try and get a hold of her?"

I noticed how heartbroken my father sounded. I knew it hurt him the most that Alex didn't keep in touch- she was Daddy's little girl. Always has been; always will.

Max answered, "You know how it is, Dad….no response."

Teresa added, "I just wish she would make an effort to see her brother after all these years- or see anyone of us for that matter."

Max began, "Actually, you guys, Justin didn't leave because of…"

I quickly interrupted, "Max, I think this is my time to explain everything."

Harper asked, "What are you talking about, Justin?"

I inhaled deeply and slowly let my breath out as I talked, "I didn't leave for the reason you think I left."

"Huh?" Everyone seemed confused- apart from Max. Wow…never thought I'd be saying that. Max was _always _confused.

"I left because of Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of pressure was on me after the accident and I went to Alex's place to apologize. It ended up with a fight."

Jerry mentioned, "But you guys always forgive each other after your fights- it's how you show your love to each other."

I sighed, "Not this time, Dad. Things were said and…."

"Go on, Justin." Teresa encouraged.

I felt my voice tremble as I repeated Alex's words, "She said I'm not her brother anymore- I'll never be. And that sorry doesn't mean anything to her."

Max patted my back, "Justin…"

I continued, "That's why I left. She shoved me out of her life…so I decided to grant her request. I moved away…I wanted nothing to do with her, which included seeing you guys."

"Oh, Justin…how did you handle things?"

I explained, "It was tough, I have to admit. I've gone to therapists and every single day, I blame myself for what happened to Will. It was all my fault."

Teresa comforted, "You can't say that, honey. Nothing could've been done to save William."

"Yes…._magic- _which is also why I haven't used my powers since that day. I don't deserve to have them if I don't use them the right way."

Jerry realized how much pain his son went through. Although Alex was his precious, little girl, he knew how difficult she could be. He immediately suggested, "We've got to get a hold of Alex…we need to settle things _right now._"

I stopped him, "No, Dad! It's okay…we've already bumped into each other."

Harper exclaimed, "You saw Alex?"

I nodded, "Umm…yeah."

"Well….what did she say?" Teresa asked impatiently.

"One small detail…she doesn't know who I am."

"I'm lost." Zeke simply said.

"She recognized me at first…but I've made her believe I'm someone else."

"What…huh…how?" Jerry stuttered. "You are her brother! She can't forget you."

"I know…umm…let's say I ran into her kids at their school and became good friends with them…at first, I was worried because they seemed neglected."

Teresa shook her head, "No…Alex wouldn't do that to her kids. She loves Elliott and Zachary."

"Mom, it's not just Elliott and Zach. She has a daughter too- Mikayla."

"What? How can she not tell us we have another grand-child!" Jerry exclaimed.

"I..I don't know…but anyways, the reason why Alex was acting weird was because of Mason. He's a complete idiot now."

"I knew it!" Max exclaimed.

"He doesn't take care of them properly and drinks a lot. Alex almost fell into his trap, but he's always gone…so I spend a lot of time with her. She's very lost, but I think she's becoming her old-self again." I explained more.

"Oh, Alex…" Harper sighed.

Jerry stuttered, "Th..that's it? You two..are like friends now?"

I wasn't ready to tell them what I told Max earlier so I just nodded, "I guess…it's kind of my secret way of protecting her and making sure she's alright."

Zeke asked, "I'm still confused on how she didn't recognize you."

"Uhh…well, as you can see, I haven't shaved in a while so I guess that's one thing. Alex used to tease me about being in front of the mirror too long. But I think the biggest thing that helped me were my eyes."

"They're….green?" Zeke said with a confused tone.

"Well, yeah…but the day I met her, I was wearing special contacts- they change my eye color to dark brown."

"Ohhh…that explains it. But still…hmmm…"

I sighed, "Well…it's getting late, so I better get going."

Max reluctantly replied, "Alright…"

After many long, heartfelt good-byes, I was ready to leave- I kinda felt bad though. Not to mention that my mom was on the verge of tears again, "Justin…we'll see you again, right?"

"Yeah…I'll drop by sometimes."

"Good…I don't want you to leave us again. It was so hard on us." Teresa let a tear escape.

"I won't, Mom. I..uh…I love you."

Teresa smiled as she gave me a hug one last time, "I love you too, mi hijo."

Wow…that was quite the night. I'm exhausted, especially from explaining everything again. My life is so crazy! I just reunited with my family after seven years and they know who I am…all except for Alex. They all think we're just good friends, but now Max knows my secret. I'm in love with my sister. But now my sister has no clue who I really am…and perhaps she's falling for me too. But it's wrong…we're siblings!

It's just so darn complicated.

* * *

**Hmm…long chapter. Hope you liked it- I love reading reviews as much as I love writing this story ;P **


	10. Our Sanctuary

**Again, sorry for the long wait- I'm taking AP classes this week and haven't had any time to write this chapter. I hope you forgive me and have fun reading!**

I need to call Alex. Sure we've been spending lots of time together and I won't lie- I think Alex is falling for me too. We've been "extra-touchy-feely" recently and occasionally, we'd sneak in a few kisses in between. And the kids love me, especially Elliott, - so I'd say life is going alright for me. But I haven't seen any of them in a week (because of work) and I haven't stopped thinking about her. All I need to hear is her voice.

"Alex?" I heard the phone pick up on the other end.

"Justin?" A voice replied.

I recognized Zach's voice, "Oh, hey, Zach. Is your Mom around?"

"Yup. Hold on."

"Justin?"

I smiled as I heard her same my name. "Alex! Hey! How have you been?"

Alex's tone of voice lightened up, "I've been good. What about you?"

"I've been keeping myself busy…I just wanted to check up on all you guys. Are you guys okay? How are the kids?"

"They're good too. They miss hanging out with you though." Alex sighed.

"I'm sorry about that- I promise I'll make it up to them. Maybe we can catch a movie later or…" I immediately stopped as I heard a small crash in the background and maybe a faint noise that sounded like crying. "Alex, what happened?"

Alex stuttered, "Oh…I'm sorry, Justin. Mikayla's crying…call me later, okay?"

"Oh..right…hope everything is okay." I hung up.

Alex quickly rushed upstairs to her daughter's room and found Mikayla crying on the floor and the boys surrounding her, "What happened, guys?" She questioned as she picked up Mikayla.

"I don't know. We heard the crash from our rooms. I think her dollhouse fell from her dresser and might've hit her a little bit." Elliott explained.

"Oh...poor, baby." Alex comforted Mikayla and looked into her eyes, "Where does it hurt, Mikki?"

Mikayla looked down at her left hand and sniffled, "Boo-boo…"

Alex chuckled, "I know, baby girl. I'm sorry…here my kiss will make it all better."

"No…no…mommy, it hurts!" Mikayla began whining again, crying harder.

"Mom, who was that on the phone?"

"Uhh…it was Justin." Alex tried to focus better on Mikayla, "Sweetie, let me see your fingers." Alex examined her fingers and realized they were starting to swell, just a tad bit.

Mikayla cried louder, "Mommy….it hurting me."

"I know…umm…" Alex was getting worried, thinking it was broken. "Can you bend your hands?"

Mikayla was able to, but winced while she did it. Elliott spoke up, "Justin called? We haven't seen him for awhile. Is he coming over today?"

Alex held Mikayla close as she tried comforting her, "Oh, baby…I think your hands are just really bruised. We should get you some ice."

"Mom? Mom? Mom?" Elliott nagged.

"Elliott, I'm busy right now."

"I just want to know if Justin is coming over!" Elliott said as he and Zach followed them downstairs.

"No, he's not. Shhh…Mikki, it's alright….stop crying." Alex said soothingly as Mikayla continued to cry.

As she put ice on Mikayla's injury, all of a sudden, she heard Zach yell, "Dad?"

Alex's head turned straight around and she walked out to the hallway, "Dad?"

"Mom, look! Daddy's home!" Zach said as he stood by his father.

"Mason?"

"Yup. Who else would it be? Gosh…you can be so gullible!" Mason insulted Alex as he laughed.

"How's it going, Zachhy-boy! And Elliott?" Mason asked as he bent down to their level.

"I missed you so much!" Zach said as he moved closer to Mason, giving him a huge hug.

Mason squeezed his son back, "It's good to be home. Come here, Elliott….give your Daddy a hug!"

Elliott slowly backed away and shook his head, remaining silent.

"Come on, Elliott." Mason tried convincing him, but after a few minutes, he stood up and rolled his eyes, "I swear to God…you aren't my son."

"Mason!" Alex scolded.

Mason's expression suddenly became more seductive, "Hi, babe…miss me?" Mason grinned widely and walked to Alex- putting his hands all over the place, invading her personal space. He pulled her closer, trying to kiss her.

Alex pushed him away gently and turned her head to the side, "St…stop…not right…now."

"Come on…"

"I said stop!"

"What?"

"I'm trying to take care of Mikayla, Mason…she hurt herself. Remember, she's _your daughter._" Alex said bitterly.

"What is your problem? Blaming me for something?"

Alex ignored the question and went upstairs to put Mikayla in her crib. Then, shutting the door behind her, she ordered, "Boys, go to your room or play outside."

Fortunately, Elliott and Zach didn't question her demand and left. Mason asked, "Why did they have to leave?"

"Mason…we need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do. You…aren't the same anymore." Alex sighed. "You're never home and you can't even get a job."

"I'm trying my best!" Mason moaned in his British accent.

"No…not anymore. You haven't even tried for the last so many years…since…"

"William died?" Mason bluntly finished.

Alex murmured, "Yes."

"It's been hard on us, Alex…and it still is! I miss my son so much."

"You have been blessed with two other sons and a little girl, Mason. Don't you see how wonderful they are?" Alex reasoned.

Mason sighed, "Alex, you know they aren't like William. Maybe Zach's the closest it gets to my real son."

"Mason, Elliott is so hurt by you…they don't deserve what you do to them?"

"Actually, I wouldn't have to deal with them so much if Will was around."

"With or without Will, I would've still gotten pregnant. I was pregnant even during the accident! No one really knew…I just found out."

"The point is Will died…all because of your brother!"

Alex was stunned, "N…no…don't say that to me, Mason."

"_Justin _killed my son."

"No he didn't!" Alex was beginning to get fed up with Mason, "I'm sick of you doing that! It's not his fault…haven't you realized that?"

"It _is _his fault!"

"No, it's not! He wasn't in control of the wave that hit Will!"

Mason retorted, "But Will wouldn't have been there in the first place if it wasn't for your stupid brother!"

Alex rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I married such a jerk!"

"Who are you calling a jerk? Your brother is the jerk! He's the cause for all our problems." Mason said.

"Why are you sooo concerned with my brother! _You _are the cause of what's happening now! If anything, I _wish _Justin was still around." Alex admitted.

"Well, good thing he isn't!" Mason yelled.

Alex tried to explain, "I know how we felt about him before, but we shouldn't have been that cold to him. He left because of us and then our whole family fell apart. You know how much family means to me, Mason!"

Mason chuckled to himself, "Alex, Alex, Alex…I'm your family! Don't you see that?"

Alex yelled bitterly, "Mason! You drink all day and all night and because you're too drunk, you can't even get a proper job! And you neglect our children so much! I don't think that's family."

"Well, then what is family?"

"Family will be there when you need them the most. They love you no matter what you've done or who you are. They still love you when you accidentally turn them invisible, make them forget who you are, or…look, the point is, family is always there to catch you when you fall. A perfect example is Justin…my brother." Alex replied truthfully, thinking back to her childhood days.

"Then answer this, Alex…if you think family is always there for you, then where's Justin now?" Mason angrily asked.

Alex rebutted, "Do you not see the point? Justin is always going to be family and the reason why he left is our fault, but that's a whole different story!"

"Why do you keep calling Justin your brother? I thought he didn't mean anything to you!" Mason recalled the last time they saw him.

"That wasn't the real me speaking, Mason! My emotions got the best of me and I regret everything I said to him that day. But _someone _had to make it worse and convince me that I didn't need him." Alex hinted.

"So now you're blaming me again?" Mason remarked incredulously.

"You took away…the person I grew up with. The person who saved me every time I messed up. You took away part of me!" Tears were on the verge of falling.

"Alex! Don't you see that…." Mason's voice trailed off as Alex's cell phone rung.

Alex picked it up and in a hushed tone, she answered, "Hello? Uhh..please, not now…okay? I'm fine…but I've got to go. I'm busy…sorry."

Mason's eyebrows rose as he changed subjects, "Who was that?"

"No one."

"Liar." Mason offended Alex.

"It's none of your business."

Mason studied Alex and realized, "You're in love with someone else, huh? Was that him? Was that your new boyfriend? I thought you were smarter than that, Alex!"

Alex started, "I can explain….actually, no I won't. I'm sick of making excuses to save myself. And you know what, Mason? I am smarter. I'm smarter for leaving you!"

Mason yelled, "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into! You are an intolerable, stuck up girl- I regret ever loving you!" He left abruptly- no surprise there.

Alex felt herself breathe for the first time that day and felt her heart snap in half. She was disappointed in Mason and didn't want much to do with him at the moment, but she had loved him. They spent the last seven years of their lives together and seeing him leave because of her broke her heart. She knew she was probably better off without him, but she still felt the need to hang on- so she slowly picked up the phone, calling the one person she could trust.

* * *

Alex practically hung up on me. She didn't give me an explanation or anything. Earlier this morning, when we talked, she sounded perfectly fine…but this time, she sounded distressed and vulnerable. What was going on? But that was just the first time- I called her shortly after that, but I received her voicemail. Something was definitely wrong and…oh, speaking of the devil. It's her.

"Alex! What's going on?" A hint of anxiety was easily noticeable in my voice.

On the other end, Alex stuttered, "Ju..Justin…can you please come over? I..I…really need…to see you."

"Are you okay?"

"Please, just come here…"

"I'm on my way." I said as I quickly grabbed my jacket and left my condo.

I finally arrived on their doorstep and rung the doorbell. The door opened, revealing my tear-stained sister. "Alex!"

"Ju..Justin…he came back." She slowly said as I pulled her in for a hug.

"Who did, babe?" I said as I shut the door behind us.

"M..Mason…we had a fight."

"He didn't hurt you, right?"

I felt her shake her head as she leaned close to me. I held onto her for dear life and kissed the top of her head. "Alex, I'm here…it'll be just fine."

"He..he..left…and he's not the same, Justin. He doesn't understand what I'm trying to tell him. I miss my family and Will's death was an accident. No one's to blame." Alex explained, sobbing into my chest.

I stroked her head and whispered soothingly, "Sweetie, I'll always be here for you- no matter what. I say we go somewhere."

Alex looked up at me, "Huh?"

"Let's go somewhere..right now."

"What about the kids?"

"Can't we give them to the neighbors? I promise it won't be long." I suggested.

"Uhh..okay…" Alex agreed.

After leaving the kids with the neighbors across the street, I drove Alex to a place I often go to. We arrived at the small pond, surrounded by trees and bushes- kind of like a secret garden.

"Wh..what is this, Justin?"

"Come here…I'll tell you." I took Alex by the hand and we began walking along the pond. "This is where I come to clear my thoughts and just think. I don't think anybody knows about this place, but it's like my own personal sanctuary."

"How often do you come here?" Alex asked quietly.

"I've known about this place as a kid. I used to come here a lot after school- my family thought I was hanging out with friends when I was really just sitting here. I could run to this place whenever I was in trouble, but mostly just to think or get over things. And to share this place with you…makes it even more special for me." I stared into Alex's eyes.

"Justin…"

I took a deep breath, "I love you, Alex."

Alex's expression glowed lightly and her smile was sweet and sincere, "I love you too, Justin."

I leaned down to kiss her- with more passion than ever before. After deepening the kiss, I held her face with my hand and whispered.

"From now on, this is _our _sanctuary."

**I know it may just be a filler chapter and it shows how much Alex has grown away from Mason. I hope you still enjoyed it and have time to review! **


	11. Letter Five

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm still writing because of all of your sweet remarks and support- hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

So you know the other night? When I told Alex I loved her? Well…I can't wrap my thoughts around it. Don't get me wrong, but I don't doubt ever telling her I love her, it's just that it doesn't mean anything- I think.

Everything is a lie.

Our love is a lie.

I love spending time with Alex and the kids. I love holding her hand, hugging and kissing her, and just holding her- whispering how much she means to me…knowing she was _mine. _But there's always a little voice in the back of my head reminding me- _Justin, this is fake. None of it is real. Tell her the truth. _I can't though! Everything is perfect right now- how can I afford to ruin it? I'll come clean some day, but I'll do it in an orderly fashion…so it doesn't sound so bad. For now, I think I should write the next letter. Maybe it'll go something like this…

Letter Five.

_Forgiveness._

Alex-

None of us are perfect. We make mistakes, and unfortunately, sometimes, these mistakes are costly. But no matter what happens, humans blame themselves until someone forgives them. Forgiveness is powerful. It can set everything "right" in the world, but again, and sometimes it can't. And shall I cite my source? Okay…well, then, let's say it's from a "personal" experience. This experience of mine, the so called accident, damaged my life and the other's around me. I've blamed myself for years and years, but only now have I learned that I am possibly forgiven. But do you want to know my problems?

First, the person who I want to forgive me is sending mixed signs. They basically said that they'll never accept an apology from me, but now, they've totally forgiven me. How does that work? It doesn't. I can't tell if it's real or not, but for now, I'm going to say it's real because I don't want them implying that it's all my fault.

And second, I can't forgive myself.

**

* * *

** "Why is it so hot?" Zach complained about the heat wave they were getting in New York.

"Well, it is 95 degrees." I noticed.

"Come on, guys, it's good to get some Vitamin D." Alex cheerfully said.

"We know that, Mom. But not when it's _this _hot." Elliott sighed as he fanned himself with the newspaper.

Zach added, "I like the sun, but I don't want to fry to death!"

Elliott sighed, exhausted from the scorching heat, "I could jump into the ocean right now."

Zach's eyes lit up, "Wait…yeah! Good idea, bro! Let's go to the beach!"

Alex sighed, "Hmm…I don't know. Justin is here, you guys…don't you want to spend time with him instead of swimming all day?"

"But I bet Justin likes swimming too!" Zach and Elliott said together.

"It is a great day for a beach…" Alex's voice trailed off.

"What do you say, Justin?" Zach asked.

Ever since they said the word "beach", flashbacks haunted me. I saw a huge wave rising up from behind me and the lifeless body of Will a few moments after. I instantly replied, "No."

"But Justin, I thought you like the beach." Elliott sighed in disappointment.

"Well, I do…it's just…umm…I'm kind of tired today. But how about this- why don't we go out for ice cream?" I suggested instead.

"Yeah! Okay!" The boys shouted.

Alex smiled, "Sounds like a plan…but how about Justin takes you three out for ice cream. I have stuff to do at home."

"Are you sure, Alex?" I asked.

"Yeah…go have fun."

"Great." I smiled back and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

Alex still couldn't believe how lucky she was to find Justin. He was a great guy and he made her feel special. He was so gentle and she could tell how much he loved her. After folding some laundry, she walked out to the mail box to get the mail. She flipped through the usual advertisements and bills, but then came to the familiar envelope with her name on it. She knew it must be one of those letters so she opened it as she walked back into the house.

After reading the letter, she couldn't help feeling sorry for this person. Just like him, Alex realized that forgiveness played a huge role in her life too. She knew she forgave her brother for what happened so many years ago, it's just that she hadn't gotten the chance to tell him yet. She looked back to the letter and began reading it again, but phone call interrupted her thoughts.

She noticed that it was a different ringtone and realized that Justin had left his phone on the kitchen counter. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Uhh…hi. Is Justin Russo around?"

Alex was a bit surprised, but then thought she heard him wrong, "This is Justin Letterman's phone…and no, he's not around right now. May I take a message?"

"Hold on, I'm pretty sure I'm calling Justin _Russo _right now." The other man on the phone sounded confused.

"Did you just say…_Russo_?" Alex asked.

"Uhh, yes. Look, I'll just call another time."

"No, no…seriously, I think you have the wrong number. You've reached Justin Letterman."

"I'm pretty sure this is Justin Russo's phone though…I'm a good friend of his- I work with him every day. In fact, I talked to him just this morning!"

Alex felt herself slip from denial into reality, "Ar..are…you sure? I still think you have the wrong number."

The man chuckled, "It's all good, Miss. I'll call later…no worries. Maybe you just have the wrong guy."

Alex immediately hung up and began reevaluating the past few months. She knew Justin was similar to her brother, but it didn't seem possible for all this to happen without her knowing. Come on, she would've recognized her brother when she saw him…and Justin wasn't capable of this type of situation….was he? She sat on the couch, contemplating her feelings and the situation she might or might not be in until she heard the door open.

The boys laughed their way into the house as I carried Mikayla on my shoulders, something I've always dreamed of if I had kids. They were smiling from ear to ear- they must've had a good time.

Alex quickly confronted me, "Can we talk…alone?"

I noticed a hint of anxiety in her voice and immediately replied, "What's wrong?"

"I said…_alone._"

"Uhh…right." I turned to the kids, "Guys, why don't you head upstairs? I'll see you later…"

"But I want to tell Mom about…" Zach began.

Elliott tugged on his brother's shirt, "Come on, Zach…they want to have an adult talk." The boys quickly ran upstairs, with their little sister tagging along.

"Alex? What's going on? You've got me worried." I said meaninglessly to Alex's backside.

"Is it really you, Justin?" Alex slowly spoke in a tiny murmur.

"Huh? Of course it's me, Alex. Who else would it be?"

Alex turned around to face me with a look of puzzlement, "Justin, someone called your phone today and I answered. They said they were looking for Justin Russo…but that's not possible…right? You're Justin…Justin Letterman. Right?"

Dead silence.

Alex's voice raised as her breathing became more heavy, "You're Justin Letterman? _Right?_"

I felt myself cave in- Alex deserved the truth. I was just hoping I wouldn't have to tell her this way. I slowly shook my head.

"No…no…." Alex's voice trembled with fear.

"It's really me, Alex….it's _Justin._"

Alex's innocence soon turned into complete distress. She stuttered, "Ho..How..could.. you…"

"Alex, I'm sorry." I took a step closer to her.

As expected, Alex took one step back. "You lied to me!"

"Alex, it wasn't supposed to come out this way." I began again.

Alex cut me off, "Were you ever going to tell me, Justin? Or was I supposed to keep reminding myself each day that you're different. You're not _the _Justin."

"Trust me, Alex, I wanted to tell you. And I was planning on it too, but I just never got the chance." I helplessly confessed.

"Why couldn't you have revealed who you are the first time we met…instead of making up lies this whole time?" Alex said.

"I…I was nervous…scared…I didn't know what your reaction would be."

"And you thought my reaction would be better if you kept who you are a secret for the past few months!" Alex's voice climbed higher and higher.

I sighed, "I'm sorry…I was wrong. It's just that I got caught up in the moment each time I spent time with you."

"So you took advantage of me?"

"It's not like that, Alex…and you know it." I responded quickly.

"How could I not recognize my own family? I knew you were...you…but you're older now…and your eyes. I could've sworn you have green eyes! Has seven years split us apart this much?" Alex's voice drowned in pain.

I began taking out my eye contacts and showed her, "Alex, my contacts change my eye color…that's why you thought I was someone else." I put them back in.

Alex kept shaking her head in disbelief, "This can't be happening…all those things I told you and the way we…it's all fake?"

"No...no…it was real. Very real." I moved extremely close to her and placed a hand on her arm. "I don't know what happened, but I fell for you, Alex."

Alex's eyes shot down to where I touched her and then turned back up to face me- with a familiar set of eyes ablaze with anger. She quickly swat my hand away and stumbled backwards, "Justin! What are you doing? We…we're family….this can't happen."

"Nothing can change the way I feel about you…only you can. And I know our feelings are mutual."

Alex scoffed, "I don't know what to think, Justin! It's been so long and all this time, I thought you were someone else…we can't be together. I…I don't love you…."

"But you said…"

Alex yelled, "Do you have _any _moral values?"

"We can't play with love, Alex!"

"It's wrong! It's gross….and illegal…these type of things just don't happen!"

"But sometimes there are those few rare times that these things _do _happen." I stated the obvious.

"Even if there was no such thing as this forbidden love, how do I know it's real? I fell in love with a completely different person." Alex felt tears swelling up in her eyes.

"N…no…you fell in love with _me. _I might have changed my name and my appearance is a bit different, but it's still me…I'm still Justin."

"It isn't real to me…"

"Please, just give me a chance to prove that it is. I love you, Alex."

All of a sudden, a very heated expression came from Alex, "No….Justin, get out of here."

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" I shouted.

"Because you keep me hurting me! You know what? Maybe Mason is right…maybe you really are a huge, complete mistake."

That was it…I had enough. I needed to be the mature person out of this situation so I stayed calm as I replied softly, "I guess you are right, Alex…I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen- I didn't even come back to New York for you…it just so happened I met your kids. These past months have been amazing and only now do I feel…happy. I'm sorry, Alex…but right now, I think you don't need me anymore. For a moment, I was beginning to think that you could've accept me back into your life, but I guess I'm wrong again. But I'm still in love with you, Alex. No one can tell me how I feel. If you need me, I'll always be here for you…as long as you don't shut me out of your life."

Alex wanted to just give up their fighting and make it all good with Justin again. She just wanted to tell him how much she missed him and that maybe she felt the same way, but deep down, something held her back. Instead, she bitterly remarked, "I don't need you, Justin."

I looked straight into her eyes and gently whispered, "I love you. I truly do...and I would do anything to redo this day again." I knew both of us had enough, so I walked away.

An ugly feeling formed inside of me, making me believe that the letter- the one that was coincidently about forgiveness- wouldn't save me this time. I think the fifth letter can be ruled out as my saving grace.

And boy was I right.

**Well, bring on the heat! XP This where things go downnnnhill…:| But I hope y'all still enjoy it. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Magical Freaks

**Ahh! School starts tomorrow! I'm still on summer mode and as much as I enjoy brainstorming/writing my stories, I'm going to have a hard time trying to balance everything. Hopefully, I can update every so often, but I can't make any promises :( But don't worry, I'll be writing for a longgg time :)**

It had been a pretty rough week since I saw Alex. I was heartbroken. I never meant for Alex to find out the way she did- I guess I'm just unlucky. I understand her reasons to be mad, but I wish Alex would set aside her stubbornness for just one bit and hear my side of things. But knowing her, I don't know _how _helpful that will be. However, Alex was struggling just as me- possibly worse, I just didn't know it at the time.

Deep down, Alex knew something was wrong, but she knew she would feel this way. She knew she would, at first, feel hurt and want to apologize to Justin. She felt like she needed him- she wanted him to hold her like he used to and express his love to her. But being Alex, her obstinacy and anger overpowered her other feelings. She decided that Justin shouldn't be part of her life…at the moment. To make matters worse, Elliott and Zach were experiencing problems of their own…_magical _problems.

Elliott was having trouble at school- not academically related. Things were happening and he didn't know the cause of them. After school, one day, he told his brother, Zach.

"Zach, strange things are happening."

Surprisingly, Zach listened, "Go on…"

"Things are happening…that aren't normal. Like I was in class one day and all of a sudden, it started to rain, but only I saw…then when my classmates turned to look outside the window, it suddenly became sunny again. Then when I went to get some books out of my cubby hole, all the words were shifting from one book to the other…these things are impossible, right?"

Zach nodded, "Yeah…"

"What's going on? Am I crazy?" Elliott sounded worried.

Zach joked around, "Yeah…you are crazy in the head."

"Zach…" Elliott whined. "Take it seriously."

Zach sighed, "Look, those types of things have been happening to me too. I just thought I was imagining things…but maybe they're real."

"I'm scared."

"It's kind of creeping me out too…why don't we tell Mom?" Zach suggested.

"Okay." Elliott agreed as they headed downstairs to their parent's bedroom.

Alex saw her two sons and asked, "What can I do for you two?"

"Weird things are happening…" Zach quietly began.

Alex was a bit confused, "Come again?"

Elliott explained, "Strange things are going on….like it's raining for a few minutes when it's really hot outside and words are switching in my books."

Alex had a theory for where this was going, "Elliott, Zach, do other people see these things?"

"I don't know… but it's really scaring me." Elliott replied.

Alex knew there was only one answer to this whole situation- magic. It seemed like Elliott and Zach were growing into their powers. Well, she was going to have fun trying to explain it to them.

"Elliott, Zach…I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Mom?"

"All these crazy things are happening…because of magic."

"Magic? Magic isn't real." Zach said.

Alex sighed, "It is…all these peculiar things that have been happening are because of you guys."

"Us? How?" Elliott asked.

"It's because you guys are…umm…Wizards." Alex tried to break it to them slowly.

"Wizards?"

Alex nodded, "Yup…and you have magical powers. Basically, when you get older, you can perform lots of spells and make things happen that seem impossible to people."

"But if we have to say spells, then what's happening now? Why are things randomly happening?" Elliott replied.

Alex found this harder to explain than she ever expected, "Umm…right now you are just growing into your powers. So crazy things will happen until you get better control of your powers."

Zach quietly asked, "But why are we the only wizards? Why aren't you a wizard, Mom?"

"I am one…but I don't have my powers anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because of this competition where…uhh…look, you guys just come from a magical family." Alex ended.

"But what's the contest about?" Zach asked, sounding interested in it.

"Uhh…well…ummm…it's about.." Alex was scrambling to find "simple" words to help explain this whole ordeal about magic, but she was failing.

Before Alex could say anything, Elliott shook his head vigorously, "No, no….I don't want this to happen to me."

"Why not?" Zach said and continued, "This is _so _cool! We get powers!"

"But I don't want to be different! I like being normal…I don't want to make it rain or do spells!" Elliott fought back.

"But we can do lots of cool things!" Zach's expression grew happier and happier.

"Whoa, hold on…" Alex interrupted them, "Zach, you can't just 'do' spells."

"What?"

"You can't make certain things happen until you learn the spells and go through Wizard lessons. It's a lot of studying to be done."

"That's not fair! Can't we make up spells and things will happen?" Zach innocently asked.

"Not exactly...I mean, you could, but you have to be really good at magic."

"Do you take lessons?"

"Well…yeah, I used to. But not anymore…"

"I still think this is cool." Zach said excitedly.

"No, it's not!" Elliott retorted.

Alex mentioned, "There's rules too…like you can't let other people know about magic. It's like a big secret."

"That's dumb!" Zach exclaimed as his expression faded away, "What's the point of having powers if you can't show it to people?"

Elliott stood up and ran out of the room exclaiming, "My life is over! I don't want to be a freak!"

Alex sighed, "Elliott…"

"Mom! I don't want to have rules! Why can't…"

Alex shouted, "Please! Guys…stop asking me questions!"

"But I thought you said…"

"Can you just go to your room for a sec? Please?" Alex felt extremely stressed.

"But…"

"Now!"

As Zach left, Alex knew things were going to be difficult from now on. She didn't realize that explaining magic to kids could be so hard, especially with Elliott and Zach's reactions. She need to make Elliott understand that being wizard wasn't so bad and she had to control Zach- or else he would break lots of rules, like she did as a kid. How was she supposed to do this on her own? She thought about a possible solution, but knew it would take a lot of guts to do it…it involved her family. Alex knew there was no way she could possibly handle all this by herself and thought it would be best if she asked her family to help- they would understand. Her dad, mom, and Max could help her a great deal. But after everything that's happened…she wasn't sure if she was ready to see them quite yet.

But then she thought back to Elliott and Zach- she would do it for them.

She grabbed their home phone and dialed an old, but familiar number…waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?"

* * *

Anticipation.

That was the only feeling floating around in the "Greyback" household. Jerry, Teresa, and Max were more than happy to visit Alex. Her father was overjoyed to hear from her again and agreed for the whole family to go to their house. Alex had asked them to help explain the idea of magic to the kids. There was no way she could do it herself.

Alex slowly opened the door, to reveal the family she missed being with for many years now. "Hi…"

"Alex!" Teresa and Max exclaimed as they attacked her with a hug.

"Uhh…hey."

Teresa glowed with happiness, "You're so beautiful and grown-up!"

"Umm…thanks. And thanks for coming over." Alex smiled weakly and looked up at her father, waiting for his reaction.

Jerry's eyes glistened with tears before he hugged her- tighter than he ever has before. His voice trembled as he held Alex, "My baby girl…"

Alex loved having the sense of protection around her again. The last time she felt this way was when Justin held her- everything kept reminding her of him.

Teresa looked around the house and asked, "So where's Mason?"

Alex replied, "Not home…he's on a…umm…trip. That's all."

"Oh okay…where are my grandchildren? I haven't seen them for years!" Teresa asked excitedly.

Alex called, "Elliott! Zach! Come downstairs, please!"

The twins came rushing downstairs and once they reached Alex, they exclaimed, "Grandma! Grandpa! Uncle Max!"

Jerry and Max smiled, "Hey, boys!"

Teresa hugged both of them and said, "You are both so big now!"

Alex led everyone into the leaving room, telling them to sit down. She left momentarily to wake up Mikayla from her nap. She walked back with Mikayla on her hip and introduced, "Mom, Dad, Max…this is Mikayla."

Teresa smiled with joy, "You have a baby girl….hi, sweetie."

Mikayla was a bit scared to see so many new people, but warmed up to everyone quickly. She giggled as everyone held her.

As they talked in the living room, Jerry remarked, "I'm so glad we're together again…we've missed you so much."

Alex loved seeing their familiar faces and honestly replied, "I missed you too…I really do."

"How are you and Mason?" Jerry asked.

"Uhh…good."

Teresa questioned, "Alex…are you sure? You sound worried…does he treat you well?"

"Uhh…yeah, yeah…we're fine." Alex lied.

Knowing this would be an awkward subject for Alex, Max quickly brought up something else, "So, boys, I heard something magical is going on…"

Zach nodded and Elliott made a face and mumbled, "Yeah…but I don't like it."

"Oh come on, magic is fun!"

"You're a wizard too!" Zach sounded surprised.

"I...used to be…with your mom, but not anymore." Max shrugged.

"Mommy said it's because of a contest but I don't know for sure." Elliott remembered what Alex tried telling them earlier.

Jerry took over and explained the whole competition, but began to get carried away, "Since your mom didn't want them so she could be with your Dad, she wanted to give it to Uncle Max. But Uncle Max didn't want them either, so he gave it to..."

Max knew the kids knew nothing about Justin so he quickly filled in, "No one. The powers were given to no one."

"No one?"

Jerry caught up and was thankful that Max caught his almost-mistake, "Uhh…yeah…it just worked that way. But you guys still get to have magic."

"I don't want it!" Elliott exclaimed.

Zach shrugged unsurely, "I don't know…"

Jerry said, "Magic is fun and really interesting. You'll love to learn it. And I promise I'll help teach your magic lessons."

"More school? Awe…man." Zach commented.

Jerry nodded, "You have lessons, but it's so fun. Why don't I show you an example of magic? Zach, here's a magic marker. Write "Superhero" on your arm."

Both boy's expressions were shocked as Zach's outfit turned into a full superhero costume. Zach loved it, "Whoa! How did that happen? Awesome!"

Elliott freaked out, "No…no…that's weird! That's for magical freaks! And I'm not one of you!" Elliott stormed back to his room.

Zach still seemed open to it, but said, "I don't want to have powers if Elliott doesn't want them."

Before anyone could say anything, Alex said, "Zach, why don't you check on your brother? And maybe you guys can play outside for a little bit."

Zach nodded, "Okay, Mom."

Now the four adults remained in the living room. Jerry thought of an idea, "Maybe we can show them…

Alex sighed and turned very emotional, "No…I...I...can't do this anymore. Not by myself."

Teresa felt sorry for her daughter and hugged her close. "I'm sorry, sweetie…I know it's hard, but they'll learn to love magic. It's just shocking to them."

Alex sighed, "I know...Zach seemed fine with this whole idea, but I'm worried about Elliott. He's always been shy to try new things, but lately, he's been almost intolerable. He sulks around the house after school and is so quiet. He doesn't say much…" Alex murmured to herself, "It's because of _him._"

"What did you say, honey?" Teresa inquired.

Alex shook her head, indicating she didn't want to talk. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes, before Jerry mentioned something.

"You need your brother." Jerry simply pointed out.

Everyone looked straight up at him, surprised that he would even say that. Ignoring Teresa and Max's glares, he repeated, "You need your brother, Alex. I know you do."

"What?"

"Justin would be the perfect guy to help Elliott and Zach…you are aware that Justin lives here now, right?" Jerry asked.

Alex nodded, "Uhh…yeah, of course. We've seen each other before."

They are all silent for a bit before Jerry suggested, "It wouldn't hurt to bring him over."

"I don't want him here." Alex said bluntly.

Knowing nothing about their recent past, Teresa says, "Sweetie, you still can't be mad about…."

"It's not that anymore. It's something else."

"Can't you just give him a chance, Alex? Can't you go one day without fighting?" Jerry pressured her.

"Daddy…stop…." Alex didn't like where this was going.

"Alex, I'm sick of you getting your way all the time. Look what it's done to us! _Your family! _Remember us? Or do you just not care?" Jerry rambled on.

"Why do you blame me all the time? What if it were Justin's fault and…." Alex defended herself.

Max stood up and broke up the fight, "Stop it! Okay? Alex, come here…" Max took Alex's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Max…" Alex apologized.

Max whispered and cut to the chase, "You found out, didn't you?"

Alex nodded slowly and began to cry, "He lied to me…"

"He was scared, Alex…what would you do if you just found your sister after seven full years?" Max asked.

"But all this time he was lying to me…" Alex said again.

"He loves you." Max simply said.

Alex looked up at Max with an expression of anxiety on her face. "He told you? Does Mom and Dad know?"

Max shook his head, "No…just me."

"Wh…what…do you think of us?" Alex was scared to ask, but needed to know his answer.

Max truthfully confessed, "Honest to God, the concept freaks me out. But somehow you_ two_ don't bother somehow…you were always so close when we were kids, even if you didn't show it that much. But it's love, right? You can't deny it."

Of course, Alex replied, "I'm not denying it, Max…how can you deny something if it wasn't real?"

Max knew he wouldn't get much farther with Alex, so he pleaded, "Alex…please…do it for the kid's sake."

Alex sighed reluctantly, "Fine."

Max and Alex walked out as Jerry began to apologize, "Sweetie…I'm sorry for…"

"It's fine, Dad."

Max said, "I called Justin. He's on his way."

Right before Justin came over, Alex needed to make sure everyone was on the right page. She mentioned, "Guys, before he…umm…comes….the kids know Justin…but they don't know he's their uncle. Please don't tell them, okay?"

* * *

So, guess what? I just got a call from Max. Apparently the kids have their powers' now and they all want me to help them out with explaining it all to the kids. I finally arrived at their house no more than twenty minutes later. Zach greeted me at the door.

"Justin! What are you doing here?" Zach exclaimed.

"Well, I heard about a little something called magic." I smirked.

Zach asked, "You do magic too!"

Dad chimed in, "Uhh…he knows about it…"

"I come from a magical family." I added.

"Oh cool…I like magic." Zach shrugged.

"Glad you do." I replied as I smiled.

Zach ran off to play upstairs as I faced everyone else "Where's Elliott?"

Max pointed to the back door, "He's outside."

I hadn't locked eyes with Alex ever since I arrived- I was pretty scared to. But right before going outside, I looked at Alex. I could tell she was angry with me still- and I assumed it wasn't her idea to bring me here. Oh well…what more could she do now?

I walked outside and found Elliott. He ran up to me and exclaimed, "Justin! You're here!"

"I am…what's up?"

"Nothing much…"

I gently mentioned, "So…everyone inside told me about you and Zach. It's pretty magical, huh?"

Elliott looked up at him in bewilderment. "You know?"

"Yup…and I come from a magical family myself- I used to be like you. I've had experience with magical powers before." I started.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I really enjoyed magic. Of course I was a bit nervous at first, but I learned a lot about magic and I was really good at it which made it fun."

"But…didn't you feel like a freak?"'

"I found it refreshing to be unique. Not a freak…but just different. I could do things no one else could and it made me feel special." I tried convincing Elliott.

Elliott replied, "But we aren't normal."

"That is true." I chuckled. "But in a good way."

Elliott sighed, "I guess I could at least _try _it…is it hard?"

I smiled, knowing Elliott was almost fully convinced, "It's not hard as long as you study and stay focused…I know you're good at that. Plus you obey rules. You're the smartest boy I know!"

Elliott's eyes lightened up, "Really? Cool! I bet I'll be good at magic like you!"

"You bet ya…and guess what makes you a better wizard?" I immediately thought of Alex.

"What?"

"Fixing problems of other wizards…like your brother's problems. You know Zach…he can get crazy!" I chuckled.

Elliott laughed along, "I promise to fix all his mistakes too!"

"That's the spirit. Why don't we go back inside and we can experiment with magic?"

Elliott nodded, "I agree."

Dad and I told the boys that we would "co-teach" their magic lessons every Saturday for now- when they go older, their lessons would be more frequent because they knew how to control their powers.

"So you guys promise you won't tell anyone else about your powers?" Dad asked for the hundredth time.

"Grandpa! We already promised you that!"

Dad smiled widely, "Oh…did you? Okay…then I have a gift for you two." He took two baseball caps out of a bag and handed them to his grandchildren.

Elliott and Zach made funny faces at the two odd looking hats before them. One baseball cap was neon yellow with bright orange graphic shapes on top whereas the other cap was neon orange with bright yellow graphic shapes.

Elliott remarked, "These are the weirdest hats _ever_!"

"I know…but it'll keep all your powers under control." Dad explained.

Zach agreed and crinkled his nose, "Do we have to wear them…_all the time?_"

"Of course! That's the fun of it! You're not part of our family until you do so!" Max exclaimed as he walked in, noticing their crazy hats.

"Awe…man. They're ugly!" The boys sighed.

He scolded them jokingly, "Don't complain….you're lucky you didn't have to wear this thing." He whipped out the hat that Alex, Max, and I wore when our powers came in.

I recognized it and gasped, "No way…I can't believe….gosh."

Jerry grinned endlessly, "Who votes we put it on Justin?"

Elliott and Zach's expressions became devious as they demanded, "Put it on Justin!"

I reluctantly placed the funny hat on his head…as I did so, it brought back so many memories. All the times Alex made fun of me for wearing it and when both her and Max had to wear it at the same time- causing lots of trouble at the old Sub-Station. Good times, good times….

Meanwhile, Alex watched from the doorway. Their family was finally together again…just under different circumstances. Jerry and the boys made fun of Justin and Max as they put the silly hats on each other. Justin suddenly made all sorts of faces, causing laughter to burst through the room. She couldn't help, but giggle herself. It seemed that she giggled a bit too loud because Justin locked eyes with her. Oops…she was caught.

I followed Alex into the kitchen, "Alex…you know I caught you."

"What do you want, Justin?" Alex replied coldly.

I couldn't believe she was still acting this way, "Come o, Alex…let's put the past behind us and…"

"No…I don't want to talk about us anymore, Justin. I'm sick of it. I think you need to leave."

"I just got here an hour ago!" I protested.

Didn't know it hurt be real bad, Alex casually replied, "I hope you know I'm only doing this because of the kids."

I sighed and agreed painfully, "I know…fine, I'll leave."

After saying goodbye to everyone, I realized Elliott looked down again. I asked, "Buddy, are you okay? You don't seem yourself."

Elliott sighed, "Do you have to go?"

"Uhh…."

Alex filled in for my loss of words, "Yes, he does, Elliott."

"I don't want him to go." Elliott persisted.

Alex encouraged, "Justin, you can leave…we'll be fine." She placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"No, Mommy! I want Justin here! He can't leave! Why are you leaving us again?" Elliott pleaded for me to stay.

"I..I'm sorry…Elliott" I hated seeing him like this.

Suddenly, Elliott ran up to me and held on to my leg, "Please…stay."

I crouched down to his level and looked into his eyes, "Buddy, I'll never leave you. If you need me, I'll always be here for you. But for now, I need to go home." I hugged him tight as I tried to comfort him.

Alex suffered as she watched her son become so vulnerable. Deep down, she loved the way Justin handle her kids and wished for Mason to be just like that. But yet again, Justin made a mistake that overpowered her feelings.

I finally let go of Elliott, who quickly became upset again. Both Max and Alex had to hold him from following me. I turned my back, so I wouldn't see how upset Elliott seemed to be. His voice died down as I assumed that Max brought him into the house. I slowly faced Alex again- I looked straight into her livid, but regretful eyes and simply apologized, "I'm sorry, Alex."

I'm Sorry. That's all I could say…

Even though I knew it meant _nothing _to her.

**Phew…finally done with this chapter. It turned out longer than I expected…hmmm…Oh well. Hope you enjoy it anyways! ****And leave reviews, please! **


	13. Showdown

**Okay…you all must think I'm such a horrible person for not updating. School started and let's just say it has been hectic. I'm still trying to get my full schedule together, let alone write more chapters for this story. I really hope I can update as soon as possible, but I hope you guys understand if you have to wait! Sorry again, but please enjoy the chapter :)**

Thank goodness for being a science dork….along with Elliott, of course. I've been keeping my distance from Alex; I've respected her wishes. But lately, I know Elliott has been bugging her about his science fair. I'm pretty sure he's been begging to let me come night and day. I've grown close to Elliott because he's such a sweet boy and assuming the feelings are mutual, he's grown a liking to me. But anyways, I received a call from him- asking me to go to his science fair. I know it would be awkward between Alex and I, but who cares? Elliott means a lot to me. So let's get ready for this science fair!

I drove into the school parking lot and spotted Elliott and everyone else near the entrance of the school Great…more family time. Sure, I love it, but you know how it is…Mom, Dad, Max and his family, and even Harper and Zeke were there. I casually walked up to them.

"Hey Guys…" Notice how I didn't greet them each by name- it's good to keep it general around here.

Everyone responded, except for Alex, but that was expected. Elliott hugged me, "I'm so glad you could come."

I bent down to his level and replied, "I told you I'd always be around for you. So…are you excited?"

"Yeah! We get to see lots of cool science things today, but I want you all to see mine first." Elliot exclaimed as he dragged me inside the school. I realized everyone started to follow me except for Max and Alex. I'm positive he was trying to get Alex to be "warmer" to me, but she shrugged him off- it's what she does best.

We finally arrived to Elliott's project and smiled, "It looks really good, huh?"

Elliott beamed, "Yeah! Because we did it together!"

I heard my parent's voices, "Wow…Elliott. Beautiful job! We love it."

Gabriella and Max congratulated him next, "Us too…you did great. It's very unique from just normal solar systems."

Elliott smiled and replied to all of them, "Thanks."

Alex rested her hand on his shoulder and weakly complimented, "Good job, buddy." She kissed him gently on the head.

My heart began to beat faster as I watched Alex hold Elliott close. Who knew _the _Alex Russo could become the sweetest mother to ever live? I just love watching her handle the children. But not to be a downer or anything, but she seemed sad. Maybe it's just my imagination.

For the next hour, we explored the rest of the science exhibit. To tell you the truth, I was quite surprised by some of the kid's projects. It was great what they could do with technology nowadays. But it all finally came to an end and everyone began to leave, even my whole family. It was just me, Alex, and the kids.

Zach asked, "Mom, can Justin come over tonight? I want to show him my new airplanes."

Elliott agreed excitedly, "Yeah!"

Alex uneasily replied, "I don't know, boys….ummm….Mikki is getting tired and she needs it to be quiet for her to take a nap."

"Please….come on, Mom…."

Before anything rose to a higher level, I interrupted, "Guys, I actually have stuff to do tonight. I'm…umm...going out." Alex looked a bit relieved, but I compromised, "But I do have a few extra minutes right now…maybe I can spend time with the boys right here…just for a little bit?" The sensitivity in my face must've looked quiet convincing because Alex began to nod.

"Fine…just for ten minutes. I'll be in the car with Mikayla…" Alex said as she carried Mikayla off.

Alex watched as Elliott and Zach hung out with Justin. They all seemed so animated when talking to each other that it almost made her feel even better. It was good for them to spend a bit of time with Justin, but she wished they hadn't gotten _that _close. After ten minutes, Alex was about to drive up to pick up the boys, but realized another man had started a conversation with them. He seemed far away, so she just decided to wait.

Everything was going just fine until _someone _showed up- quiet unexpectedly. I recognized the familiar face and knew I was in for trouble.

"Daddy?"

Mason. Yes, Mason- the guy who resented me as much as I resented him. First off, I hated the fact that he broke Alex's heart and left her (well I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that Alex chose him over me). Second, he convinced Alex to kick me out of her life. I knew Alex wouldn't let go of her family forever. And last, he just seemed so…_wrong._ Like he was always so uneasy around me, cold, and demeaning. He hated me from the start.

Mason ignored his kids and look me straight in the eye, "Well, well, well…look what we have here. My old friend, _Justin._" He emphasized my name in a fearing voice.

"Hello, Mason." I greeted dully.

"What a surprise! I haven't seen you for such a long time! I've sure missed you!" Mason chuckled sarcastically. It made me sick.

"Daddy, what are you…." The boys began.

Mason interrupted them in a blink of an eye, "Boys…you know Justin?"

"Yeah! He was really nice to us after school one day and he likes to hang out with us a lot." Elliott innocently said.

"Why did Mommy let him come here though?" Mason questioned more.

"Because he's nice. And we have lots of fun together." Elliott answered.

Mason rolled his eyes, "Elliott, I don't care if he's nice or if you have fun…I don't think you should be around Justin."

Before anyone could reply, I raised my voice towards Mason, "You can shove me out of your life, but don't you dare shove me out of theirs. They mean the world to me."

"Oh, puh-lease! After _seven _years, you finally decide to come back, but what makes you think that Alex and I will welcome you with open arms? You're stupid to think that!" Mason scoffed.

"One thing to mention…you guys kicked me out of your life! If course I left for seven years! And for your information, Alex knows I'm here. We actually hang out quite a lot." I know I was lying a bit, but it felt so good to irritate a werewolf.

Mason was shocked by sentence, but within seconds, we both turned our heads to a set of footsteps- Alex.

Alex realized that Justin and the "mystery" guy seemed to be shouting by their gestures. As she got closer, she asked, "Justin, what's going on…who is…oh my god…Mason?"

To make me angry, Mason pulled Alex in for a deep kiss. Luckily, Alex pulled away, and said, "Mason...what are you….Justin, did you know that.….."

Mason looked at Alex strangely, "Babe, did you know he was here?"

Alex looked down for a bit as she mumbled, "Uhh…yeah, but umm…Mason, you aren't supposed to be here. You were coming home tonight…I thought…"

"Yeah, but isn't it fortunate I came now? I surprised both of you…just in time, too! Just before this idiot spent more time with my kids!" Mason yelled.

"Mason…" Alex was scared.

Mason asked, "So you're on his side now?

Elliott realized what was happening and asked, "Daddy, you know Justin?"

Mason ignored him and grabbed Zach's arm forcefully, "Let's go home."

I saw Zach wince at Mason's grip so I yelled, ""Don't you dare hurt them!"

"Why would I? I'm their father…don't you know that? Or do you just choose to forget that? Like last time? Mason sneered, bringing back the touchy moment of my life.

I shook my head, "I don't know what you're trying to imply."

Mason continued, "Oh, really? Have you forgotten little William? My son? Do any of my kids now know that their….."

"Mason, wait!" Alex shouted, but then whispered, "They don't know yet."

Mason's eyes widened and his British accent thickened, "What? That Justin is their…oh really? That's interesting. You are just full of crap, aren't you, Justin?" Mason began to laugh sickly.

I couldn't take more of this British jerk so I hurled all my weight towards him, successfully knocking him to the ground. I yelled, "You can't break me down this time, Mason!"

Mason grabbed a hold for my shirt and pushed me roughly to the side. He brought me up and punched me- I wasn't prepared for _any _of that.

Alex cried in nervousness, "Stop it, you guys!"

I couldn't make out what Alex said as I was concentrating on holding Mason back. He struggled to break free as I thought of the kids. I demanded, "Alex, get the kids out of here!"

Alex held on to Mikayla as she led the boys back to the car. I continued to fight with Mason- like in a teenage brawl. I've always wanted to do this, but to be honest, Mason was a tough guy to beat. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elliott disagree with Alex.

I heard Elliott shout, "Mom, what's happening?"

"Nothing…get in the car."

"No! What about Justin? You have to help him."

Suddenly I heard Zach's louder voice, "What about Dad, Elliott? It's not all about Justin, you know!"

"Guys, get in the car."

"It is about Justin, Zach! He's the nicest!"

"But what about Dad?"

Elliott retorted, "But don't you think Justin would be a cool dad to have!"

Zach shook his head, "That's bunk!"

Alex took a grip on both her sons' arms and said, "Calm down."

Elliott was scared, but broke apart from Alex's grip and started running towards Mason and I. When I realized he was getting closer, I yelled, "No Elliott! Stop!" I was scared that Mason would hurt him too. I quickly punched Mason again.

"Elliott! Please…don't came any closer! Stop!" I yelled again, but Elliott was more than halfway to them.

I struggled with Mason more and I felt myself losing because of Elliott distracting me. I couldn't be focused on a million things at once. I didn't even noticed Mason pulling out a sharp object. But eventually I saw the sharp blade in his hands and before I knew it, a piercing pain entered my lower abdomen. It ultimately weakened my whole body and the last thing I saw was Elliott stopping dead in his tracks before I slipped into darkness.

Alex could barely make out what was going on. She saw Justin fall to the ground and Mason backing away slowly before taking off in a run. Just a second ago, Elliott stopped running immediately, but now, he had rushed to Justin's side. And from the moment Elliott bended over him, Alex realized in silence that something was wrong. She stood as still as a mannequin.

Then Elliott screamed for his mother_._ Repeatedly.

**Reviews are always welcomed! Thanks for reading and I apologize for the wait! **


	14. Wonders of Silence

Grasped by her motherly instincts, Alex responded to her little boy as fast as possible. Everything seemed to be a blur until she legitimately realized she was standing above the motionless body of her brother and her son, who was shaking with tears.

Elliott couldn't stop staring at Justin, "M..m..mommy…he's hurt real bad. Mommy help Justin, please!"

Alex froze as she couldn't believe what was happening- the person she resented the most at the moment was possibly dying. Something kept holding her back from helpingf him, which sounds quite selfish, but eventually, she knelt down beside him. "Justin…"

"He's hurt, mommy! What do we do?" Elliott sounded distress.

Alex looked back towards her car where Zach was standing near Mikayla. She hoped they would just stay still. She yelled, "Zach! Just stay fthere with Mikayla, alright?"

Alex saw her other son nod and she desperately prayed to God that he would be obedient for just one moment. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911, who responded within a matter of minutes. During the wait time for the ambulance, people soon began to crowd around Alex, Elliott, and Justin…murmuring their thoughts and shocked expressions.

The paramedics finally arrived, "Everyone, move back, please."

Soon, a group of men huddled around Justin as one paramedic suggested, "Miss, you need to step aside."

Alex nodded as she pulled Elliott away, "Come on, bud."

"Noo! Mommy! Justin needs me! He wants me to be there!" Elliott whined and struggled.

Alex had no idea how to handle this- Was any kid supposed to go through this type of experience? Was Elliott going to be scarred for the rest of his life? She calmly responded, "Elliott, those people are helping Justin…he'll be fine." How true was that?

Elliott looked straight into his mother's eyes as she knelt before him. His sharp green eyes grayed over with tears, "Mo...mommy…."

Alex watched as her son crumbled before her. She embraced him in a tight hug as he sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, buddy…"

"Mommmy….please…make him better." Elliott managed to say in between tears.

Zach finally lost his patience and ran over with Mikayla, "Mommy, what happened?"

Alex sighed as she held Mikayla in her arms, "Justin is hurt."

Before Zach had a chance to reply, one of the paramedics interrupted, "Miss, we'll need immediate transport to the hospital. It turns out this young man isn't in a stable condition. Would you like to ride with us?"

"Uhh..no…I'll drive there myself…with the kids." Alex mumbled.

The paramedic nodded, "Alright. We promise your husband will be in the best of hands." He jumped into the paramedic immediately and took off before Alex even got the chance to correct him.

Minutes later, Alex arrived at the nearest hospital and called the rest of the family. They were all shocked to hear what happened, especially since they were all just together moments ago. Alex waited with the three kids before she saw her parents and Max rush in.

Jerry exclaimed, "Alex, sweetie, are you alright?"

Alex didn't face any of her family members, as she was in deep thoughts- all she could do was nod. Teresa hugged each of her grandchildren, "Oh kids, thank goodness you're okay."

Max asked impatiently, "What happened?"

After waiting for a response, Jerry repeated, "What happened, Alex?"

Max raised his voice, "Alex, answer us! What happened to Justin?"

Alex remained silent as Elliott surprisingly started to talk, "He's hurt, Uncle Max."

Teresa soothingly asked, "Can you tell us exactly what happened, Elliott?"

Elliott nodded, "Justin got into a fight…"

"And?" Max eagerly anticipated an answer.

"I don't know, but Justin was bleeding! He got hurt!" Elliott exclaimed.

Max blew up, "What insensitive jerk did this to my brother? I swear to God, I will find him and…"

Elliott whispered quietly, "Daddy did it."

All three adults' expression became hard to read- their faces were blank. Jerry whispered, "Wh...what?"

"It was my Daddy." Elliott said.

Neither Max nor his parents had to ask the little boy again because as they looked at Alex, they knew Mason was involved. But, of course, Jerry clarified, "Alex, is this true?"

Elliott interrupted, "I saw it, Grandpa! My daddy fought with Justin! And I think he hurt him…"

Zach shook his head vigorously and shouted, "No, Elliott! It's not Daddy's fault!"

"Yes, it is! Justin is badly hurt!"

"But what if…"

Teresa said, "Calm down, boys…"

Max wandered off like he usually does- that's part of his thinking process. He couldn't believe what his nephew just explained and unfortunately, he knew it was true. After an hour wait, everyone started to get fidgety.

Mikayla woke up from her map and after realizing she wasn't in her mother's arms, she began to cry, "Mommy?"

"No, shhh…Mikayla, it's Grandma." Teresa held on to her.

"No…Mommy!" Mikayla held her hands out towards Alex.

Noticing that Alex turned her head, Teresa knew it was best to not force her to take Mikayla. She began bouncing her around to calm her, "Shh…Mikayla, it's okay. Stay with Grandma."

"But me want Mommy!"

Zach muttered, "Elliott, I bet Justin made Daddy mad."

"No, he didn't! I know he didn't!"

Zach fought back, "Daddy would never hurt him!"

"Neither would Justin….right, Mommy?" Elliott stressed. After getting a moment of silence, he tugged on Alex, "Mommy?"

Zach got up and stood before Alex, "Mommy, are we going home yet?"

Elliott shook his head, "I don't want to leave….when will Justin get better?"

Jerry and Max remained silent in their seats, and as expected, Alex lost her patience and yelled harshly, "For God's sake, will you just leave me alone?"

Seeing his grandchildren's frightened expressions, he quickly distracted them, "Boys, do you want something to eat? I heard there are donuts in the cafeteria."

The boys nodded and walked them away, with Teresa following them with Mikayla. Max remained behind and sat closer to Alex. After a few minutes, he said, "He'll be fine, Alex."

Hoping for a response, but knowing he won't get one, Max didn't say anything else. Alex wanted silence- that's all she wanted. She couldn't stop thinking about…everything, in general. Was it bad that she was frightened for Justin, but even more overwhelmed by her previous feelings? She still didn't know what to think of Justin….this wasn't changing her view of him. She knew what Mason did was wrong, but he had a reason for it too…right? However, the doctor came walking towards them, interrupting her thoughts.

"Are you here for a Mr. Justin Russo?" The doctor asked.

Max jumped out of his chair and greeted, "Yes..umm, hello. I'm Max Russo, his brother. Will he be alright?"

The doctor nodded, "Actually, your brother will be just fine. We were expecting worse, but somehow, he's responding well to the medical treatment. If everything goes smoothly for the next few days, he'll be released by next week."

Max exclaimed in relief, "That's great! Ahh, thanks! Thanks a lot!"

The doctor smiled, "It's my pleasure…you all seem to belong to such a beautiful family. I saw his kids earlier and they're adorable." He acknowledged Alex, "Miss, you must be proud to be married into such a great family. I wish you and your husband the best."

Max was about to say something, but didn't, as he realized Alex's expression- nothing. Absolutely nothing. Alex was for sure thinking…she thought about the fact that everyone thought she was Justin's wife. _Sick. _This was the trap she fell into and so desperately wanted to escape it. Jerry, Teresa, and the kids came back after a while. "Any news?"

Max explained, "Yeah, the doctor came by. Justin is stabilized. He'll be fine!"

"Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried." Teresa mentioned.

Elliott's expression brightened up, "Justin is okay?"

Max smiled, "Yeah, buddy." He ruffled his nephew's hair.

"May we visit him?" Elliott asked eagerly.

Jerry supported that, "Yeah, Max? Do we get to see him?"

"I don't see why not…the doctor didn't mention any rules against it." Max replied.

Teresa nodded, "Great…why don't you all go visit him while I stay back with Mikayla. I'll visit him later."

Max nodded, "Sounds good…come on, Alex."

Alex sat still in her seat and stared at the floor, not saying a single word throughout the whole evening. Max repeated, "Alex, let's go."

Everyone watched as Alex stood up abruptly and walked hastily out the doors of the hospital, disappearing into plain sight. Max looked at his parents in disappointment, but they just nodded in understanding. Max started, "I should run after…."

Teresa shook her head, "No, Max…I think we should let her be."

Zach asked, "Where did Mommy go?"

"She's tired..I think…she just wants time to herself, buddy." Jerry tried to explain, but spoke on, "But why don't we visit Justin anyways?"

Elliott exclaimed, "Yes! Let's go!"

Alex drove home by herself, wanting to leave the hospital as soon as possible. She needed a clear place to think- she knew her parents or Max would drop off the kids later, she wasn't bothered by that. She clearly had too many things to think about.

Justin was going to be okay. He's alive.

But why was she feeling other emotions that didn't match toward this type of situation. She was supposed to be thankful and relieved…then why was she still feeling like the time she first found out about Justin's real identity. Was she this strong and separated against Justin? Did she _hate _him this much to not even care? She truly cared for Justin, but she felt like she didn't know him anymore….well, of course, due to those seven long years without seeing him, but also through the fact that Justin represented himself as a totally different person. How would things play out if she knew it was _the _Justin this whole time?

Would she have fallen in love with him? With her _brother_?

All these questions dissolved in thin air as none of them could be answered. The questions remained unanswered in the silence- the most precious, but frightening _silence. _

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	15. Repeating History

**I must once again ask you guys for forgiveness for not posting for days. School has been really tough on me and to top it all off, I've been sick for the past week. However, the weekend has come, and I finally had time to sit down and write a chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it!**

I was released from the hospital and my parents invited me over for dinner that same day. They actually wanted me to come over straight away, but I resisted because I needed time to myself. So they finally agreed they would pick me up later in the evening- thank God because I had to write the sixth letter for Alex. I can't fathom why Alex is still this mad at me, but hopefully this letter will help. Well, I better get ready for dinner.

Meanwhile, Max drove to Alex's house to convince her to come to dinner. He was having a lot of trouble though. "Alex, come on…."

"Max, I don't want to."

Max replied, "He's our brother! He could've died! You didn't even come and visit him at the hospital!"

Alex glared, "Well, I brought him there, didn't I?"

Max rolled his eyes, "You are coming with the kids whether you like it or not. It's just for a little while. You can drive home whenever you want….as long as you stay for a reasonable amount of time."

"I already said no." Alex stubbornly stated.

Max shook his head and retorted, "Please…you don't even have to talk to him that much. Just come for dinner."

Alex sighed, "Max, I'm not ready."

"For what?"

"To face him right now…he hurt me and I do understand how he feels, but I don't know if I'm ready to talk yet."

Max persisted, "It's hard on him too, Alex. I'm sure you're all he thinks about. Give it a try….the kids will love dinner with us and it'll be nice to bring the family aspect back into our lives again."

Alex contemplated her options for a bit, but finally gave in and agreed, "Fine…I'll see you all around 6:00."

"Awesome."

We finally arrived at my parent's old substation around 6:15. I guess it was kind of nice to spend time with family….and hopefully see Alex again.

"Welcome Home!"

I had opened the door and I stood in shock. It was a welcome home party for me….of course my family would throw a party. At least there weren't that many people there…I scanned the room and in the middle, my mom was ready to jump out of her face, Max and his family had goofy grins on their faces, and Harper and Zeke's expressions were so thrilling. Then my eyes landed on Alex. She looked at me for a slight moment before turning away, pretending to be occupied with something. She looked the same…she was still mad- I could tell.

I forced a smile, "Thanks guys…."

"Justin!" I felt two little bodies run into me, making me lose my balance.

I winced in some pain, but my expression lightened as I realized Elliott and Zach were hugging me. "Oh…wow….hey boys."

"Elliott! Zachary! Be careful! You could be hurting him…" Alex immediately rushed to my side and scolded the boys.

I shook my head and looked straight at Alex, "It's fine…they're just excited."

Alex nodded slowly, "Uhh..right…umm…just be careful." She walked off in a hurry.

I wanted the chance to speak with her more, but that was as far as we got for the rest of the night in terms of talking. We had dinner, which was very delicious and to tell you the truth, I enjoyed conversing with my family in more depth. But one thing was missing (of course)…..Alex.

I confronted her, "Alex…."

She turned around and stared me down with her deep, chocolate-brown eyes. "What?"

"May we talk? Just for a bit?"

Alex didn't like where this was going so she played stupid, "About what?"

I sighed, "You know…about that…umm…look, let me start off with an apology. I…."

Alex ignored me, "Justin, don't. Not right now."

I continued, "No….I want to talk now."

"No…I don't…."

"When can we talk, Alex? Is any time ever going to be good for you?"

"I'm sick of talking!"

"We haven't even….oh dear, Alex, I want to know what's bugging you so bad that you can't talk to me!"

Alex murmured, "Justin…"

"I know I lied to you, but that's because I was scared. And this was my opportunity to get closer to you again." I confessed.

"You were scared?" Alex didn't believe me.

"I was scared I was never going to get the chance to be with you again." I said again.

"So you took advantage of me?" Alex's voice raised in anger.

"What? No! That wasn't my intention. Why do you always have to switch around what I say?" I stressed.

"I don't do that Justin…you just need to get your facts straight!" Alex retorted.

"Alex, this is how it worked…things happened and I fell for you. Why can't you just accept my apology?" I was on the verge of yelling.

I guess everyone else realized what was going on and asked if we were alright….we ignored them. Alex continued, "None of it was real!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The little thing that happened between us doesn't mean anything!" Alex yelled.

She was getting so ridiculous, "Are you saying that every time we hugged or every time we kissed…or every moment we spent together…was all for nothing? It didn't mean _anything _to you? Because it sure did to me!"

"Of course it meant something to me at time, but….you're related to me, Justin! Do you know much that changes things?" Alex truthfully explained.

"But it doesn't have to be that way!" My voice softened, "We can make it happen."

"Justin. You are my _brother." _Alex emphasized the word brother.

"Oh so now you decided to view me as your 'brother'. What happened to what you said seven years ago, Alex?" I brought back the subject that hurt us the most.

Alex was surprised by the sudden subject change and mumbled, "It...It…was a mistake…"

I pointed out, "How is it that you can make mistakes, but I can't? I know it was wrong for me to not tell you who I was, but I really wanted to tell you…I really did. Things just got out of control!"

"You can never set things straight, can you, Justin?" Alex blurted. "You are always at fault, huh?"

I looked deeped into her eyes and I knew exactly what she was thinking. I knew her too well. I murmured and smirked, "You still blame me, don't you, Alex?'

I know I was right because Alex stared straight at the ground. She didn't dare make eye-contact with me. I can't believe she still hasn't let it go…after all this time. I shrugged, "All those times you told me that you 'forgave' me weren't real, huh?"

No response once again.

I chuckled, "I know the games you play, Alex…so what if I just play along? What if I told you that you aren't my so called sister? What if I told you that I never meant any of my apologies to you? What if I don't care about what happened seven years ago? That you mean nothing to me?" I immediately regretted what I said as soon Alex looked back up at me.

A massive flow of tears rolled down her cheeks. She took my heart as she left. It ripped in half as I heard her car drive away. I stared at the door in silence, but then turned around to face my family and friends. I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"I screwed up again, huh?" I ran both my hands through my hair. "It's always my fault…Will…and Alex…and…"

"No, it's not." Teresa firmly said- not wanting to lose her son once again.

I stood up instantly, becoming dizzy by the sudden movement. I made my way towards the door, "I better go…"

My mom yelled and interrupted, "No! I'm _not _letting history repeat itself, Justin."

"I can't stay…wait….what do you mean?" I felt a sharp pain cross my abdomen and gasped in pain.

"Justin?"

I couldn't even talk…the pain was rushing throughout my body. Though I couldn't talk, I could still think. What did my mom mean? Repeat history? Repeat history? What was that supposed to me? You mean what happened years ago? Wait…what if it's actually coming true again? I felt a burning sensation in my head and I fell to my knees. I was so emotionally drained, but something was worse than just "emotional pain". Something was happening to me. I couldn't fathom where it came from- the pain was so agonizing, but all I could think of was Alex. Oh god….Alex….I need to explain myself more….

"Jerry! Help him! What's going on?"

"Dad! What is _that?_"

"Stay back!"

I could've sworn I saw sparks and a bright purple and blue glow. What was _that? _Oh god….something was ripping my inside out. My eyes slowly slipped into unconsciousness and I realized I was with the familiar darkness once again.

**Hmmm…dun dun dun. Lol….I hope you guys still like this story even though I haven't posted in forever. Reviews are very, very, very much appreciated!**

**P.S- Anyone excited for Selena Gomez's album? I am!" **


	16. Letter Six

Here's the next chapter- I've been having a really hard time in school so I hope it's okay that I'm not updating as often. I'll try to do it as much as possible though. Please bare with me! :)

"No, Dad! You can't let them do that to Justin!" Max yelled, facing his father in the halls of the Wizard World Hospital.

"I already gave my consent, Max."

"Dad, do you know how upset Justin will be when he finds out?" Max shouted.

"He'll understand."

"He's worked so hard and loves it more than Alex and I do! He's going to be so devastated!" Max was raging with fury and couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Calm down, Max…" Teresa said quietly.

Max shrugged his mother off, "You wouldn't understand, Mom. You've never liked magic in the first place."

fJerry scolded, "Don't talk to your mother like that, Max. I know you're upset- so am I. It kills me to do this to Justin, especially after everything he's been through. But this is the only way to save his life and you know it."

Max's voice softened, but he insisted, "I'm going to talk to Alex."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. Dad, you know that none of this would be happening if it was for Alex! Ever since she's been with Mason, nothing has gone right. Justin was right….Mason was never good in the first place. We should've listened to him earlier!" Max explained.

"We can't change the past, Max."

"Whatever. I'm seeing Alex whether you like it or not."

Jerry placed a hand on his youngest son's shoulder to keep him from walking away. "Max, stay here. Your mother and Justin needs you. Let me handle Alex this time- you don't need to save her every time. Okay?"

Max's wall of defense tumbled down as he sighed and walked away. He hated seeing all this happen to his only brother. But maybe his parents were right- they were only doing this to keep him alive. He thought back on what happened that day. They had a surprise welcome home party for Justin and everything went smoothly until Justin decided to talk to Alex. Like what always happens, they started to fight and things got too far- resulting in Alex leaving. But right after she left, Justin regretted everything he said, but then some "pain" attacked him. It wasn't just normal pain either, Justin convulsed in pain as he "glowed" in some light and sparks flew everywhere. Their father knew magic was involved and he called for the Wizard Paramedics. They transferred Justin to the Wizard World Hospital and now they were going into surgery- one that would change his life forever.

* * *

Alex stood before the mirror- she was a mess. It was 10:00 in the morning and she still looked like she hadn't slept all night- well that was the truth. She cried herself to sleep after a few hours and woke up every half an hour. She and Justin had gotten into a fight the previous night. She couldn't stop thinking about everything he said- it was pretty harsh, but she deserved it. She still believed that their relationship was a lie, but maybe she should've let him explain….

Alex made herself a cup of coffee and went outside to get the mail. She flipped her way through mostly bills and of course, she came to the familiar envelope. Alex sighed to herself as she opened the letter- _What now?_

Letter Six

_Love. _

I've wanted to write this letter to you ever since you received the first one. This will probably be my favorite letter too. It's about love- _always has been, always will be. _Love is probably the greatest feeling you will ever feel in your entire life time. The first time I fell in love was in high school- with this beautiful girl with a wonderful personality. That didn't work, but I'll never forget the feeling I had when I was with her. Of course, I love my family, but that's a bit different. There is only one other time where I've felt that feeling, but this time, it's a trillion times stronger- and I feel it as I write this letter. I'm madly in love with a girl, but I've screwed up- as I guess I've always done in my life. I don't know what to do to get through to her….it's just so hard. I guess these letters help me though because I get to vent. But back on topic, don't let go of love. That's all I have to say. Hold on to love because love is sometimes all you got during difficult times. It's what keeps you strongest.

After she read the letter, Alex realized that, perhaps, her love was real for Justin…but how real? Did Justin truly love her? Or was he just playing around? Alex felt the need to apologize to Justin and make things go good again, but something held her back. Was it her fear of Mason? Was she _still in love _with Mason? Was it for the kids? Well, whatever it was, she finally decided to wait a bit.

Three days later, Alex was soon annoyed by the constant ringing of the phone. They had just finished dinner and the phone rang again….for the fifth time that day. It was usually her mother, father, or Max. She ignored them because she knew they would just try and get her to apologize. All three of them also left messages on her cell phone- amounting up to 24 voicemails in three days. She listened to a couple of them- the messages seemed to be "urgent", but that's about it.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang and Alex opened the door to reveal Jerry. "Dad?"

"Alex, we need to talk…_now._" Jerry forced his way into the house.

"Dad, I know what you're going to say…so just save it and go home. I just need time to think about it myself." Alex rolled her eyes.

Jerry faced her and yelled, "Did you not get of our messages, Alex?"

"Well…yeah, I got the calls….and opened a few voicemails. What's the big deal? What 'emergency'?" Alex remarked casually.

"Justin is in the hospital for crying out loud!" Jerry practically shouted.

Alex surprisingly retorted, "For what? He's perfectly fine! Don't use this excuse to make me apologize to him!"

Jerry's voice boomed louder, "Alex Russo, must you be so difficult? Justin is in the _Wizard World Hospital_! He's critically injured!"

Alex stood motionless and murmured, "What happened?"

"It's not about what happened, Alex. It's the fact that he's about to die and you are so stubborn to not answer any of our calls. Everyone's been at the hospital and yet the person Justin loves and cares for the most could care less about him!" Jerry yelled.

"I didn't know...that…uhh…look, my life is just so complicated, Dad." Alex defended.

"So is Justin's life. You know how bad he feels about what happened years ago and he's put up with so much crap for it…especially from Mason. Alex, your mother and I trusted you guys, but look what happened now."

Alex needed to know, "What happened, Dad? Why is Justin in the Wizard World Hospital?"

Jerry ignored her comment, "Alex, you need Justin more than you know."

Alex shook her head, "No…dad…I…"

"Be with him, Alex. I know you want to." Jerry confessed.

"Max told you?" Alex shouted.

Jerry shook his head, "No…wait, Max knows what? Uhh…never mind….I just can tell."

Alex continued to shake her head, "It's wrong, Dad. Justin _used _me. Don't you see that?"

"He loves you. That's all."

"He's my brother, Daddy! I'm so shocked that you're _encouraging _me to be with my brother?" Alex complained.

"Alex, I know you love him." Jerry sighed.

Alex fought back, "It's _incest._"

Jerry stared at his daughter and couldn't help, but sigh. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "No, it's not."

"What are you talking about? Justin is my brother….it just can't happen." Alex said.

"It's not incest….not anymore." Jerry fumbled with his words.

Alex whispered in disbelief, "What?"

Words came tumbling out of Jerry's mouth as fast as they could, "Justin's stab wound is affecting him greatly…it's _magically poisoning _him. The doctors believe that Mason got a hold of this special knife that forever damaged his magical abilities- it's quiet rare, actually. So in order to save him, doctors need to remove the poison...as well as his powers."

Alex's heart weakened as the words hit her one by one. She murmured reluctantly, "He...umm…Justin…and I….uhhh…..I don't see how that has to do with what we were talking about."

"Alex, when the doctors strip Justin of his powers, he will be stripped of his wizard heritage. He will no longer be part of the Russo family…well, I mean, of course we will treat him like family, but he isn't your brother by law. He's just plain, old…Justin." Jerry sighed.

After a few moments of silence, Jerry ridiculously shook his head and gave up, "Alex, I need to leave. I can't wait on you all day…look, everyone is at the Wizard World Hospital. Hopefully you remember where that is from one of your magic lessons, but yeah, umm….Justin is in room 407. Take care….and umm the kids are with Max and his family. Uhh…yeah you probably figured that out by now…uhh bye."

Alex watched emotionlessly as her father walked out on her. She felt numb, partly because she was still trying to comprehend what he just said. Justin was _stripped of his powers. _No. more. Magic. Knowing Justin, he would freak, but….where did this put them now? Could this be seen as a "thumbs up" for their relationship? And that's when Alex realized something.

She lost.

She hated Justin for so many reasons at the moment. He used her, lied to her…he made her fall in love with him. To tell you the truth, deep inside, Alex knew that Justin loved her…but she knew that "they" could never happen. He was her brother. But what now?

All Alex knew was that she needed to see Justin. She needed to speak _now. _

* * *

A few days had passed, and as some would say, Alex was finally coming to her senses. She visited Justin in the hospital multiple times until he was released to go home for homecare. The doctors had told them that he would remain unconscious for at least three days because of his medical treatment. After three days, they could cut down on the medicine and wait for Justin to regain consciousness. Alex never left her parent's place, making sure she was the first one Justin saw when he was awake.

The first couple days were alright until one specific night. Justin stirred in his sleep, alerting Alex at once. "Justin? Can you hear me?"

Justin moaned and stirred in his sleep once again.

"Justin…please….wake up. I'm here….it's me, Alex." Alex placed an arm on his shoulder, but realized Justin's groans growing louder. A soft glow appeared on his chest, almost lighting up the entire room. Scared out of her mind, Alex yelled, "Daddy! Mom! Max! Get in here!"

Jerry and Max rushed in first, pushing Alex to the side. "Justin!"

Justin never actually opened his eyes, but began yelling in pain. He squirmed and struggled as sparks flew in the air. Teresa guided Alex out of the room, leading to the point where Alex was frantically pacing up and down the small hallway of the sub-station. About an hour later, an exhausted Jerry and Max quietly left Justin's room.

Alex rushed up to them, "What's going on? Someone please tell me!"

Jerry sat Alex down and said, "Alex…the doctor's told us these types of things would be happening. Justin is just going through some shock, perhaps causing him pain. This is just the beginning…he might start hallucinating too, but it's all part of the process of him getting better.

"Why didn't you tell me? I have the right to know!" Alex stressed loudly.

Max interrupted, "It's because we didn't want you to be scared. We didn't know it'd be this bad."

Alex just shook her head at her younger brother and dad as she returned back to Justin's room where he was sleeping peacefully. Jerry and Max turned out to be right as days passed- Justin began having these "moments" more frequently. Alex couldn't bear to be in the room as everyone tried to calm Justin down, but she too hated the fact that he was "hallucinating". One specific night, she heard screaming about what happened years ago…._You can't just shove me out of your life! Alex! I didn't mean it…I swear! I'm sorry…..Will! I could…have…..used magic…..Alex! Stop! Let me go!_

Alex winced every time she heard him yell. Luckily, Jerry and Max were able to calm him down after a long three hours, leaving Alex to be with him once more. As Alex sat by his bed, never in her life would she have thought to see her older brother so weak and unhealthy. He was frail and unresponsive, leaving Alex frightened and lost.

A tear rolled down her face as she just stared at her older, but weaker brother. She began to speak, "Justin…please wake up. I miss spending time with you and hearing you talk. I have to admit…these last few weeks have been so wonderful and eye-opening for me. First of all, the kids adore you, especially Elliott. You made them all feel special, something that their…ummm father…couldn't do. But most of all, you made me laugh each day and showed that you truly cared. I'm sorry….for everything. For Mason….who caused this all to happen and for never listening to you. I love you…please wake up…please…"

After holding his hand for what seemed like hours, Alex finally fell asleep…as I stirred awake. I looked around the room and felt so lost. The last thing I remember was the fight between Alex and me- something must've happened. I winced by some pain as he sat up and looking to my left, I realized Alex sleeping in a chair beside me. What was she doing here? I continued to look around the room, finding "medicine" everywhere in the room. Yup, something definitely happened. Was I sick? I didn't feel like it….hmm, maybe Alex and I were talking or something. I looked at the clock- 2:30 A.M. You know what? I think it's best if I leave…I don't need to hurt people anymore, especially Alex. Hopefully she received my previous letter because I just laid another one beside her before walking out of the substation quietly.

I hope this all works out.

After all, it is the _seventh _and _final _letter.

**Well, it's a longer chapter this time. The story will probably end soon, but I have lots of other ideas…so please review still :) **


	17. Letter Seven

**Okay…I disappeared for like…a month? I'm sorry…I really didn't want to disappear, but school has been killing me. And unfortunately, guess what comes first? School. But, it's my four day weekend and I finally had the chance to write this chapter. I hope you all are still even reading this…I'm sure it'll be hard for you guys to even remember what's going on in this story ;( So, I've decided to do a quick summary of the whole story so far, just to catch everyone up…:) Hope you all forgive me!**

_Basically, this whole story revolves around Justin. We all know that many years ago, he was the reason why Alex and Mason's son died. After this, their whole family fell apart- Justin moved away and Alex and Mason were estranged. Now, after seven years, Justin has returned to New York City. He also writes anonymous letters to Alex to help her cope with her son's death. Coincidentally, he becomes connected with Alex all over again through her children. However, to Alex, Justin is just another guy who "looks" like her brother. Alex and Justin fall in love and remain quite content until Alex finds out that he is the real Justin. Mason comes back into the story and thickens the drama…_

**Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story as it comes to an end!**

"Mom?"

Alex felt two pairs of hands shake her awake, "Wh…at?"

"_Mom…_wake up!" Elliott demanded.

"Boys?" Alex was fully awake to see the twins standing in front of her.

"Hi Mommy. We missed you…" Zach mentioned quietly.

Alex smiled weakly, "I missed you too, guys. Wait, how did you get here? I thought…"

Elliott replied sharply, "Grandpa and Grandma picked us up from Uncle Max's house. Mommy, what's happening? Why are you here?"

Alex sighed and explained, "I'm staying here with…Justin. He's very…umm…sick."

Elliott's eyes lit up, "Justin? You're here with Justin?"

Before Alex could reply, Zach asked, "But where is he?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean…he's right there…" She turned around and to her surprise, she saw an empty bed. Her heart began to beat faster.

Alex yelled, "Dad! Mom! Max!"

Her three family members swarmed into the room. Jerry, gasping for air, replied worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Alex's eyes pleaded anxiously, "Where's Justin?"

Jerry asked, "What do you mean 'where's Justin?'"?

Alex cursed under her breath and quickly exited the room, completely ignoring the small envelope on the bedside table. Her family followed.

Alex ran downstairs as she exclaimed, "Justin! Where are you?"

Jerry commented, "He's not down here, Alex…we've been down here all morning."

"Then where is he? He's got to be here!" Alex stressed.

Teresa looked at Jerry in fear before turning to her daughter, "He's gone again."

Alex shook her head, "No….he was just there- in that room!...Justin!" She looked around the room once again.

Max stood against Alex, "Why does it always have to be about you?"

Alex looked at her young brother, "What?"

"How could you not hear him leave?" Max yelled.

Alex defended, "I was sleeping!"

"God…you should pay more attention!" Max rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"I bet you don't even care about him! You've always hated him! That's why he left in the first place!" Max yelled.

"I never said that, Max! I don't hate him!"

"Yeah, you do! Even if you didn't say it…you act like it! It's your fault that he's sick again!" Max accused her.

"Why are you all blaming me?" Alex began losing her strength.

"Well we blame you for marrying Mason!" Max said out of anger.

"You sound like Justin now! What is your deal?"

Max replied, "I'm just sick of all this…"

"Well, if you think I can't do anything right, then I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to find Justin." Alex left with determination.

Max smirked, "Whatever…"

Alex looked everywhere- his apartment, the park, the mall, and the kid's school. He wasn't anywhere. She returned home late, feeling like a failure- as always. She sat down on the couch, thinking about her and Justin. She loved him and all she wanted was to know where he was. She need to let him know that she forgave him- that everything would be just fine. Tears rolled down her face.

Jerry quietly tapped his daughter's shoulder, "Alex…"

Alex turned around, facing her father and mother. She looked at them with a teared-stained face, "I can't find him." She began crying again.

"It's okay, sweetie…" Teresa rubbed her back.

Jerry nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry, Alex…"

Alex shook with tears, "He's all I need right now. I _love _him…"

Teresa sighed and fished out an envelope, "Alex…I was in Justin's room and I found this. I think it's for you."

Alex looked down at the envelope her mother was handing her. She stood up and fumbled to open it. Her heart raced for the second time that day. The front of the envelope had her name on it and the back said "I'm Sorry." She opened it.

Letter Seven.

_Solve the Puzzle. _

No matter what you say, I will always be your _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex looked at the almost blank piece of paper, realizing what she had to do. She looked further into the envelope and found seven small pieces of construction paper- each piece with a letter on it. She solved the poorly made puzzle.

It spelled out _BROTHER. _

At that moment, Alex realized who had been writing the letters this whole time.

Justin Russo.

Her Brother.

_Her Justin._

**Sorry it's short, but I'll probably be updating in a bit- so no worries! **


	18. Final Closure

**Here is the final chapter…excluding the epilogue ;) Thank you everyone for reading this story, but don't worry- I have so many new story ideas flowing through my head right now. Once you're done reading this chapter, I want to ask you guys a few things…:)**

Alex sat on the couch for the remainder of the night- well until 4:00 a.m. Of course she was tired, but how can she sleep with so many things on her mind? She needed to find Justin. Alex revisited the past seven years- possibly the worst in her whole life. She hated who she had become, along with Mason, and how she treated her family. She had changed. However, when Justin reentered her life again, she felt like her old self again. Although at the time she did not know who he really was, she loved him- she still did, actually. Alex realized she couldn't- she _wouldn't _live without him anymore. She thought of where he could be and finally thought of something. _Magic._ What did she always do when she got into trouble? She used _magic. _Well, great idea….but one small problem. She has no magic. Alex mentally punched herself and began to give up. There was nothing else she could do. She sat on the couch for a few more moments until she heard a little voice.

"Mommy?"

Alex, a bit caught off guard, replied, "Elliott? Is that you?"

"Yeah…" Elliott walked towards Alex on the couch.

"Hi sweetie…what are you doing up?"

Elliott completely ignored her question and asked, "Did you find him, Mommy? Did you find Justin?"

Alex sighed and motioned for Elliott to climb up on the couch next to her. She took him into her arms and replied quietly, "No, buddy. I couldn't find him."

Elliott looked straight to Alex and innocently stated, "You love him, Mommy…don't you?"

Alex looked at her little boy and realized how much he looked like Justin. It was really funny- you could tell that Elliott was Mason's son, but to her, he looked more like her side of the family- more like Justin. She stared right back at the small, curious pair of green eyes and replied truthfully, "Yes, I do love him."

"I wish he was here right now because I bet he would tell you that he loved you too. I like Justin a lot. He takes good care of me, Zach, and Mikayla." Elliott mentioned.

Alex nodded slowly and thought about how good Justin was to them- then it finally hit her. The answer to where Justin was sat right in her lap. Elliot could use _magic. _She exclaimed, "Elliott!"

Elliott winced by his mother's sudden outburst, but replied, "Yeah?"

"Can you do Mommy a big favor?"

"How big is the favor?" Elliott asked.

"Pretty big, but it'll help Mommy find Justin."

Elliott immediately agreed, "Okay! What is it?"

"You're going to have to use magic." Alex picked up a picture frame and handed it to her son.

"A picture frame? What does that have to do with magic?"

Alex instructed, "Elliott, hold this picture frame and repeat what I say. Okay?"

Elliott nodded, "Okay."

Alex slowly and clearly began, "Please please, tell me now…"

Elliott's small voice repeated, "_Please please, tell me now…"_

"…is there something I should know…"

"…_is there something I should know…"_

"Duranium, Duranius…" Alex finished.

Elliott replied, _"Duranium, Duranius…"_

Both Alex and Elliott looked at the picture frame as it morphed into a new picture- Justin sitting on a patch of grass near a pond.

"Mommy! It's Justin!"

Alex started to get excited, "Yea…it's him!" At once, she knew where Justin was. She said, "Elliott, I'm going to go find Justin again. Stay here, okay? Thank you for helping me, buddy….you were a big help."

Elliott smiled as Alex quickly left. A few moments later, Alex finally arrived to where Justin took her weeks ago- their "sanctuary". She wandered around the small place before seeing Justin in front of the pond, fumbling with a few pebbles in his hand. She yelled in relief, "Justin!"

My head shot up once I heard her voice. It was _her. _I shakily stood up, "Al..Alex…what are you doing here?"

"Justin, I found you! I've been looking all day for you." Alex exclaimed as she walked towards me.

She was inches away from me when I began to back away, "How did you know I was here? I thought you would've forgotten about this place."

"Well…I did…but only for a little bit. Elliott helped me find you by using magic."

I stuttered, "No…Alex, pl..pl…ease go home."

Alex looked hurt, "Why? I need you…"

"No, you really don't, Alex. You'll be fine without me. Just…go home." I said.

Alex moved closer and started, "But Justin…"

I backed away and harshly stated, "Stay away, Alex…"

"No…"

"Alex, I mean it. I'll flash out of here if you come any closer." I warned.

Without hesitation, Alex moved right next to me. I quickly though of getting out of there and tried my best to flash out of there…but it didn't work. I tried again…and again. What was happening? "Alex, what's going on? I can't flash out of here."

Alex sighed, "Justin, you can't."

"What do you mean? What did you do, ALEX!" I yelled, thinking somehow it was her fault.

Alex placed an arm on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Justin…I…you don't have your powers anymore."

"_What!"_

"Remember what…umm happened a few days ago? With Mason?"

I shuddered at the thought and replied coldly, "How can I _not _forget?

Alex muttered, "He hurt you with that knife…that wasn't any ordinary knife- it was magic. It damaged your powers- the wizard doctors were forced to take away your powers."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Wait…so my powers are gone? Really gone?"

"Yes…and you're wizard heritage. Technically, you aren't a Russo anymore."

My jaw dropped. I was speechless…

Alex continued, "But that doesn't mean anything, Justin. Mom and Dad still love you and you're still part of the family, but just not by blood. I…"

I was overwhelmed. "I can't believe this…Alex, I was just getting use to having my powers back and now they're gone again! I vowed not to use them for the last seven years because of what happened to Will. I never had the chance to.._use them_."

Alex stared at me in disbelief before replying, "Justin…look at the bright side. Look what it means for _us."_

Unintentionally, I yelled, "_Us? _There is no us."

Alex shook her head, "Yes, there is, Justin. I love you."

"Ohh….so now you want to talk about this." I replied harshly.

"Justin, I never realized how much you mean to me until now. Please stay…we can be together now." Alex apologized.

I shrugged, "I don't want to hurt you anymore…it seems like I've been doing a lot of that lately. I need to get going.." I started walking away.

Alex yelled, "Then why did you write these letters!"

I whipped my head back around and looked straight at the seven pieces of paper she was holding. I was a bit surprised, "You still have them?"

"Of course! What did you think I was going to do with them?"

"Alex, get rid of those letters."

"No! These letters were _amazing, _Justin. Even though I didn't know you wrote them at the time, I was somehow touched by each one of them." Alex explained.

I stuttered, "So…you figured it out then? You have the seventh letter?"

"Yeah…"

"Good…then let me leave."

Alex was confused, "What? Justin, I want to fix all of this. I want to be with you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do…I want you to be with me, Elliott, Zach, and Mikayla. It'll be like it used too."

"No." I simply stated.

Alex began flipping through the seven pieces of paper in her hand, "Trust. Peace. Family. Regret. Forgiveness. Love. Do these things not mean anything to you anymore?"

I sighed, "Alex…of course they mean something to me. I wrote them." I walked closer to her and looked her straight in the eyes, "But do they mean anything to you?"

"Of course!"

I asked her one more question, "Tell me the truth. Do you love me?"

Alex nodded, "Yes, I love you more than anything."

All of a sudden, I felt a pair of lips crashing down upon mine. Savoring the moment, I held her head in my hands as I deepened the most wonderful feeling of my life. I finally let go, "I love you too…."

Alex smiled, "You're back. I'm back. Everything is just how it's supposed to be."

I smiled, "Yes…uh, but please burn those letters. They were seriously the most cheesiest things I have ever wrote."

Alex's laugh ringed in my ears as she replied, "I'm not going to burn them, silly!"

I held her tighter in my arms, "Well, you should! Those were huge mistakes."

Alex's expression softened and her tone of voice became more serious, "Mistakes don't bring people closer than they were before, Justin. Those letters aren't mistakes; they are the most important part of our lives."

I kissed her passionately once more. I couldn't believe it.

For one of those few times in our lives, my little sister outsmarted me.

**Well, it has finally come to an end. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I love you all! But as I said before, there will be an epilogue.**

**So, here is my plan for my stories- **

**I have a really great idea for my next big story, but I'm still brainstorming details for that. However, I have also thought about many one shots-three shots I could write. So as I finish coming up with the next big story, I want you all to read one of these short stories while you wait. I'm having trouble picking what one shot/three shot I should post, so why not as you guys? Below is a list of possible one shots and a three shot. In a review, please list your top 2 choices (in no specific order) to help me decided which one I should post. **

_**In a Heartbeat **_

Justin has finally gone off to college and after a year of not seeing his family, he decides to surprise them. On the other hand, Alex has been dying to tell Justin what she wanted to say when he was getting ready to leave (references to Delinquent Justin). This is Alex's chance to tell Justin her true feelings about him, but when Justin reacts badly…how can a complete stranger change his mind? **Three-shot. **

_**What If**_

What if they weren't related? What if there was no such thing as incest? What if Justin knew how she truly felt? What if? These "What If" questions are easy to come up with and easy to answer for Alex. Who knew that this simple phrase could mean so much to her? Justin didn't even know how deep Alex's thoughts were. **One-Shot. **

_**Circle of Love **_

"Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear drop."- Anonymous. This quote holds true for a lot of people, but not for Alex and Justin. Their relationship is special and this short story is all about their relationship in terms of this quote. **One Shot.**

_**My Heart in Pictures **_

Alex has developed certain feelings for her brother- feelings that she shouldn't have. No matter how hard she tries, they always get to her. Just recently, Alex was been offered to design a mural for a zoo in Australia. She would be gone for a year, but before she goes, she knows that she must tell Justin how she feels or she might go insane. However, Alex was never good with words, but she was always familiar with pictures. Through old photos, Alex explains to Justin how much he means to her. Let's just hope Justin likes these photos as much as Alex does. **Long One Shot. **

**When I post the epilogue to this story, I will let you all know which one shot or three shot was chosen. **

**Thank you guys for everything!**


	19. Epilogue

Dear Life,

You're pretty funny, aren't you? You're so full of twists- I can hardly keep up. It's okay though…everything works out in the end, Well, it all began with that one accident. I loved Will so much and you just took him away instantly. I was devastated and guilty, but now I guess it was his time. I bet he's having so much fun playing with God. I'm ready to forgive myself and move on, but I'll never forget my special and first nephew. Although I felt loss, I'm sure my sister-er, Alex, was having a harder time. These last couple of months have been a roller coaster…why do you have to be so darn complicated? Oh well, like I said before, everything is just fine now. Alex and I have been living happily together with our children.- we got married…pretty hard to believe, huh? It took a while for Mom and Dad to get used to it, but it's all good now. I guess losing my powers/wizard heritage was alright after all- thanks, Mason (I honestly don't even know where he is nowadays and I really don't care…as long as he doesn't bug us anymore). So we're all living life happily, but I can't help and think about who I was at the beginning of this journey. Actually, I don't think I was anyone at the very beginning. Remember how loss I was? And confused? Remember my therapist? Ah yes….my therapist. If you remember that therapist of mine, then I'm sure you remember that puzzle analogy. Well, I think I solved my puzzle.

Here are my final puzzle pieces:

Question Mark

Childhood (magic)

Number Seven

Alex

Love

The Date 7/7/07 (I love you, Will)

The Infamous Seven Letters

The last piece of the puzzle was those seven letters- they affected my life so much. It brought Alex closer to me and I have them to thank for my final happiness.

Haha, way to make another joke, Life. You really _really_ are funny.

Guess what?

I just realized that seven pieces make up my puzzle. Hah.

Yours Always,

Justin

**Thank you all for supporting me through yet another story. From previous responses, it looks like "In a Heartbeat" and "My Heart in Pictures" received the most votes. I originally was only going to post one story, but I think I'll post these top two. :D Since I'm just so excited to get these stories going, the first chapter of "In a Heartbeat" will be up tonight as well. What do ya think about that? Hope you enjoy it! **


	20. New Story Alert

Hey Everyone!

Just want to let you know that my new story is out- if you haven't checked it out already! It's called Fight for This Love. Hope you enjoy it!

And hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving!

-eurekawriter


	21. Special Notice

**Hey! So I have a brand new story out and thought I'd alert all my readers through my previous stories. The new story is called **_**Meet Maxine **_**and it is focused around the upcoming WOWP episode. Check out the summary and give it a try! **

**-eurekawriter**


End file.
